


Public Enemy Part 6

by zack_M83



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), G.I. Joe - All Media Types, G.I. Joe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: The Joes know that something isn't right with the elected president Dan Jill, but before they can uncover Cobra's plot, they are attacked and must run from the Crimson Guard posing as the Secret Service. As Flint's forces buckle down to keep from being caught, the rest of the G.I. Joes must figure out a way to rescue their teammates.Meanwhile, Major Bludd flees to Serpentor's faction with hopes of survival. This development adds traction to Mindbender's creation and soon his forces gain the much needed funds and power to pose a serious problem for Cobra Commander. However, Cobra Commander has his own plans and has made advancements that will get him closer to world domination.





	Public Enemy Part 6

{1}

Cobra Commander got out of the sub and was greeted by a squad of the gray, yellow, and black-clad Vipers with the red mirror masks. They stood at attention and saluted him as he walked by. He gave them a causal salute, and they fell in step behind his security escort.

Surprised by the warmth of the corridor, Cobra Commander traveled through the icy passageway. The passage opened up to an enormous chamber that was still being built. A web of steel added support so the cavern wouldn’t collapse. B.A.T.s were scattered about welding beams. Cobra Commander removed his coat and handed it over to one of his escorting soldiers.

Doctor Venom walked over. “The testing site is seventy percent completed, Commander.” The doctor had advised him to create the laser-testing site on the chance the laser lost control and breached the underwater facility’s hull. On the surface, while there would still be a risk, here it wouldn’t jeopardize the underwater base.

“Excellent. The rifle will arrive soon. As soon as it does, I want the technology duplicated as quickly as possible. I’ve got an idea of how to use it.”

“Understood, Cobra Commander. If you could either draw up your idea or speak with a Techno-Viper, we could see about the duplication process when it arrives,” Doctor Venom said as they walked up the grate steps and crossed the suspended causeway. They stopped at the window that showed the blackness of the frozen landscape.

Cobra Commander regarded the icy ridge that was just barely visible from the internal lights. He decided about making this base permanent. “We will have to figure out a way to conceal the lights, or someone could discover it from satellite imaging.”

“It’s been years since the Joes—”

Cobra Commander glared at the doctor. “We must not grow lax, Doctor.”

“Yes, sir. I will see about covering the lights so as not to expose our position while this temporary base is in use,” Doctor Venom said.

“I want a series of personal quarters prepared after the testing chamber is complete. This base will become permanent with two major units of Snow Serpents.”

“This is meant to be a temporary site, not long term—”

The commander glared at the doctor. “I will decide what is long term and what isn’t. Am I clear?”

“O-of course, Cobra Commander. I didn’t mean to speak presumptuously.”

“See about the work, Doctor Venom.” The doctor left, leaving the commander alone. Truth be told, Cobra Commander had enjoyed being out on the field when Cobra had attacked both Serpentor and then the Joes. He’d forgotten what fresh air had been like. Too often he’d felt constricted from the close quarters of the underwater base. Even the artificial images of beach landscapes did little for his nerves.

The phone he’d brought with him vibrated. Turning it on, he found Tomax’s image on screen. “What is it, Tomax?”

“There will be a press conference tomorrow. I think your plan will come to fruition about ambassadors, but I am uncertain, Commander.”

Cobra Commander regarded the Crimson Guard commander. “It must happen, or we will have issues with the next phase of my plan.”

“I mean no disrespect, Cobra Commander, but if you included myself and Xamot regarding these phases… we might help you achieve these goals.” 

_Or should you betray me, you could hinder my plans!_ “You see to the assignments I give you and I will see to _my_ plans.”

Cobra Commander noted the man’s visible aggravation, but Tomax dipped his head in submission. “As you wish, Cobra Commander. If you have need of anything else, please let me know.”

“Command out.” Cobra Commander turned off the phone. He went back to studying the darkness. Things were unfolding, if slowly.

* * *

Breaker walked into the hotel room, giving the code and waiting for the response. Flint gave it, and he placed Sneak Peek’s recorder on the table. “Get anything good?” Muskrat asked as he picked up the recorder and replayed what the tech had recorded.

“Some, but we must think of another way to get images,” Breaker said.

“Why do you say that?” Lady Jaye asked.

Sneak Peek entered the room. After it was confirmed he was the real deal, both Breaker and the recon soldier sat down at the table. “Tell them, Sneak Peek.”

“They’re starting to get more interested in cars that pass by. I was driving so Breaker didn’t see it, but a security guard was at the other side of the road, working on something,” Sneak Peek said.

“Why is that such a big deal?” Muskrat asked.

Breaker looked at the rookie. “How long were you in special ops?”

“Two years. I did scouting. Mostly trail blazing in woods and rainforests, occasionally security detail,” Muskrat said.

“Well in surveillance, one key to staying alive is observation. It’s not the big changes that should worry you, but the small ones,” Flint said. “That there was someone on the other side of the road means that they got a look at the driver. Which means they’re suspecting something.”

“Or the guard could be repairing something,” Muskrat said.

“Which way was the guard facing? Did he have his back to the road?” Shockwave asked.

“He was looking at the road, which means he caught a glimpse of me,” Sneak Peek said.

“You guys are being paranoid,” Muskrat said as he folded his arms.

Breaker shook his head. “No, we’re not. First, that property doesn’t belong to Dan Jill. Which is red flag one. Why would a security guard be on the other side? Second, the guard was facing towards the road, meaning he could see the driver and then signal the other guards at the gatehouse. Finally, the Pit has been silent for over a month. I think Cobra has found our signal and has blocked it from reaching the base. If that’s so, then they could know there are Joes about.”

“I’ve been wondering about that myself. We’ve reached out once a month as protocol, but the last bit we’re not heard back,” Flint said. Muskrat and Sneak Peek started to speak. “There could be other reasons why we’ve not heard from base. We need to keep calm, and focus on the mission, as that is our orders. For now, I say we stop the drive by recordings and use the drone.”

“Agreed, and I’ll see if I can discover if Cobra has cut our communications or if it’s something else,” Breaker said.

“I want that to be your primary job right now, Breaker,” Flint said. “We’ll take care of everything else.”

{2}

Major Bludd got into the car. As soon as he clipped the seatbelt, the Crimson Guard, in civilian dress, started the rented car. “Are you sure this is wise?” the other Crimson Guard asked.

“What do you mean?” Major Bludd asked. He knew the soldier disagreed with this meeting, but this was Sebastian’s last hope. Since the Viper officer had pulled a gun on him back at Scotland, he knew Cobra Commander was on to his plot despite his efforts to hide the truth. It appeared once the commander smelled a traitor, there was no going back.

“This meeting with Doctor Mindbender. I’m not sure Cobra Commander would approve.”

“We follow orders of the inner circle. Major Bludd is part of that. If he has a plan to kill the usurper, then let that be the end of it,” the other Crimson Guard said.

Crimson Guard Stevie didn’t care who was in charge of Cobra. All the man knew was that Doctor Mindbender had his wife and would do anything to make sure she was returned safe and sound.

_But if it became necessary to kill the usurper, would the commander accept my excuse and allow me back in his good graces? Most likely he’d still kill me just to make sure there wasn’t the risk of a traitor. This is my one chance for survival._

The town of Springfield was nothing but a simple township. Many of the homes were in disrepair. The Fall leaves were gone from trees, adding a layer of decaying foliage on the ground. With the windows down, Sebastian could smell the pungent aroma of degeneration in the air.

The car pulled into a neighborhood. Major Bludd noted broken furniture was heaped around dumpsters, waiting to be picked up, and graffiti covered every expanse of concrete, metal, or wood visible. One thing he didn’t see was unemployed youth or gang members.

“We’re at the meeting place,” Stevie said as he put the car in park.

Major Bludd looked around the neighborhood. There was no one visible, save for a work crew that was building at a construction site. From the look of it, the new building was a diner of some sort. There were plenty of places Serpentor’s forces could place a sniper. Sebastian saw a pair of men in their twenties walking up to the door. He expected to see gang colors, but instead saw a single blue patch on their left shoulders. One showed the patch, and Major Bludd spotted the Cobra emblem. “It appears our escort has arrived.”

“Roger that,” Stevie said. The Crimson Guard moved his hand away from his side arm.

Major Bludd rolled down his window the rest of the way. “Major Bludd?” one of them asked.

“I am.” Sebastian noted that both stood straight, and ready for anything. _They must be armed._

The soldier glanced around the car, noting everyone within. “You will pull forward a hundred feet and there will be a gray van. Passengers of this vehicle will abandon the car and everything in it save for yourselves and get into the van. A driver will be waiting and will take you where to go. Understand?”

“We understand. What of our weapons?”

“We will allow you to hold on to them until you reach the second checkpoint.” The civilian dressed Cobra soldier walked away. Stevie put the car in gear and followed the Viper’s directions. Stevie stopped the car behind the gray van and everyone exited the car and got inside the van. Another soldier in civilian dress was in the driver’s seat.

Once everyone was secure, the driver started the van and drove out of the neighborhood. After twenty minutes, they reached the downtown area, and the major noted all the vacant buildings. A few were still in use, but the majority were in a state of disrepair. Many structures still had business names that had went bankrupt a decade prior.

Going down a side street, they reached a pair of buildings that had been repainted and cleaned. The van went around back to a parking garage and Sebastian noted the six black hummers and a few other vehicles that seemed to have no purpose other than for civilian transport.

The driver got out and escorted the three into the front of the building. The secretary buzzed them through the door, and the driver led them to a second checkpoint. Two Vipers in their blue, black, and red gear frisked them and took their weapons. Major Bludd studied his image from the silver facemask. “Take the elevator to the third floor.”

Major Bludd let Stevie and his assistant take the lead, then he went in last. When the doors opened on the third floor, he saw a bald figure with a mustache, dressed in purple pants and a black t-shirt with a lab coat over it. “Ah, Major Bludd welcome to our base.”

“I’m surprised that you have allowed me to see how to get to your hideout,” Major Bludd said.

“Well, I believe that we are both of the same accord and do not want to see Cobra Commander remain in charge of Cobra. With that being the case, then we have common ground. Should you prove false or have other intentions, I’ll kill you myself.”

“Let us keep things simple then. I wish to stay alive… and remaining with Cobra Commander jeopardizes that desire. I am seeking to join this faction hoping to gain a name for myself... and living.”

“Only so long as that name is loyal to me,” a man with white hair said as he walked out of the next room. He wore a black business suit with a green tie that matched his eyes.

The man had a commanding presence. “Serpentor?” Major Bludd asked.

“Indeed, Major Bludd. I trust that you have things that you can offer that will be beneficial to me.”

“I have four years of battlefield command experience with a corpse of mercenaries and I’ve been involved in two wars in South Africa, both were successful because of the discipline that I brought to the guerrilla fighters. Before that I was in the United Kingdom’s special forces for six years.” 

“Excellent. Officer Timothy is our highest ranking soldier,” Serpentor pointed to a Viper in gray with a black flak vest. Being familiar with the ranking system within Cobra’s ranks, it meant the soldier was a battlefield officer.

“If I may be so bold. What is the condition of your forces?” Sebastian asked. 

“We’ve got eight squads of Vipers, eighty-nine B.A.T.s, three Techno-Vipers,” Officer Timothy said. “Plus ten Vipers that are a part of Serpentor’s escort.”

“What of the command structure and vehicles?” Major Bludd asked. They didn’t even have enough troops for a supreme unit?

“We’ve got a Hover Rattler, two helicopters, six augmented hummers, and three Ferret jeeps. Eight squad leaders, two unit captains and myself,” the battlefield officer said.

Major Bludd looked at Doctor Mindbender. “How are you able to control so many B.A.T.s without Tele-Vipers?”

“Simple. I’ve upgraded their software and hardware. They now have an A.I. system that makes using the tablets and networks unnecessary,” Doctor Mindbender said.

Major Bludd considered his options. “How soon could we have a hundred B.A.T.s and more skilled soldiers that can use the vehicles? Considering the number of land vehicles, you could take a squad and turn it into Motor-Vipers.”

“Production of B.A.T.s is slow going, mostly because they are built in the underground lab that Minerva is overseeing,” Doctor Mindbender said.

“I will leave you to it. You two Crimson Guards, I want a word with you each in private,” Serpentor said. The two Crimson Guards followed Serpentor into another room.

“Come, Major Bludd, let me show you our cache of ammunitions,” Doctor Mindbender went to the elevator.

_This seems easy, but maybe they are as desperate as I am._

* * *

Slice woke to find himself tied up. His mind was foggy, as though he’d been drugged. He tested the knot and found it more than able to keep him bound. Trying to pull the knot would only make it tighter. _What is going on?_

“Is there anyone there?”

“Slice, is that you?” Dice asked.

“Yeah, it’s me. What’s going on?”

“Not sure myself. We’ve been drugged.”

Slice glanced around the room and saw the three forms of the Ninja Vipers. From the blue hue of their skin, he knew they were dead. Though they were tied up too. Whoever had drugged them didn’t want to take a chance on the drugs not working.

“We need to get out of here.” Dice tipped his chair over and tumbled out of it. He got onto his knees and stood. He walked over to Slice. “I’ve got a knife in my boot.” He placed his foot on the seat of Slice’s chair.

The red and black clad ninja found the knife and pulled it free. “Got it.” He flipped the blade and began slicing through the rope. When at last he was free, Slice cut the bonds of Dice and the two looked around the hotel room. Their things were tossed about, and the phone that Cobra Commander had given him was busted. “Looks like someone doesn’t want us to contact Cobra Commander.”

“Let’s gather our things, and then we head out. I have a feeling we won’t find Major Bludd.”

The two bent to the task of packing their gear. Once completed, they made a search of the other rooms where the Crimson Guards and Major Bludd stayed in. Both were empty. Going outside, they made their way out of the area, walking to a dojo connected to the southern sect of the Ashikage. After receiving a warm welcome from a fellow master, they ate and arranged transportation to the hidden ninja base.

Once they arrived, three days later, they bowed before the southern grand master and informed him of what had transpired. With the grand master’s approval, they used the means of contacting Cobra Commander.

“What is the meaning of this interruption?” Cobra Commander demanded when his image appeared on the screen. “Slice… Dice. What is going on?”

“We apologize about reaching out to you at such a late hour, but Major Bludd and the Crimson Guards disappeared. We were drugged with some chemical. It killed the other Ninja Vipers, but we survived due to our training with poisons.”

“Are you sure that the Crimson Guards were involved?” Cobra Commander asked.

“We searched every room, and their bodies were missing, so either they fled the scene or they went with Major Bludd,” Slice said.

“I will contact my informants and discover what is going on.”

“What would you have us do?”

“There is a project that I have my Techno-Vipers working on in the Colorado Desert. I will arrange transportation for you in the next two days.”

“As you wish, Cobra Commander.”

* * *

Duke stood before the railing as he watched the Skystrikers run through their exercises. There were only three of the altered jets left. The tech crews were working around the clock to reconfigure more Skystrikers with the lasers, but it was slow going. He hoped by the end of the week or the next to have more.

As soon as the mock air battles were finished, they would land and be put away. Once the deck was cleared, then the ground forces would set up for their exercises. He glanced at the hanger and noted the changed Mauler tanks. With those two tanks added to the roster, it raised the total up to four again.

Mainframe ran over. “Duke, I finally got word back from the Autobots. They say that they will work on the laser rifles.”

With the loss of Sci-Fi’s laser rifle, it made having replacements even more important. With the Pit being attacked, and all the techs working on finishing the Joes command hub here, Mainframe hadn’t had time to work on the rifles so knowing the Autobots would make more laser rifles was a morale boost.

“That’s good news. Will they be able to provide us with the number of rifles we asked for?”

“Yes, it will just take time,” Mainframe said.

Duke nodded at the news. “As long as we get those laser rifles then I’ll rest easier. Knowing that Cobra has Sci-Fi’s rifle means it’s only a time before we’ll be facing them on the field.”

“Maybe they’ll have as much trouble making it as I do,” Mainframe said.

“You could be right, but if there is only one then that is still one more than what we have. I’d prefer we’d have the advantage for just once,” Duke said.

“I’ll get back to work on the tech room,” Mainframe said.

With a salute, Duke dismissed him. Turning back to the view of the jets, he wondered about the situation. _No matter how many times we get the advantage against Cobra, it seems like its short-lived and then Cobra is stronger._

Seeing that the flying exercise was done, Duke thought it best to go down to the lower level so the deck crew could ready for the ground training exercise. Going to his office, he studied the new photos that the satellite had taken. Four large buildings had appeared in areas that were heavily secured with airfields, gunner towers and roads running the length of the island.

“Makes me sick,” Hawk said as he walked in from his back office.

Duke looked at the general. “What’s that?” General Hawk pointed at the latest developments. “I agree. Imagine that there is at least three to four thousand soldiers spread out across the island. How hard a time we’d have trying to take them down.”

“It gets worse,” Hawk said. He took out pins and placed satellite images that had been zoomed in. “We’ve got barracks, training grounds, and areas for field exercises.”

“Which means Cobra is training more soldiers. Most likely people from their own developments,” Duke said.

“Yes, and I’d wager they’ll soon be doubling if not tripling their numbers. Meaning we could have twelve to thirteen thousand Cobra soldiers.”

“It’s a nightmare. Think of the androids… if they had that many soldiers and then thousands of the robots, then they could cause us some serious problems,” Duke said.

There was a knock on his door. Duke opened it and found Scarlet standing there. “You will love this.” Scarlet walked into the office and pulled up a television. Turning it on, it displayed a pair of men, twins, standing before congress.

“What are we looking at, Scarlet?” Hawk asked.

“The two owners of Higher Intelligence Security Systems have accepted a position of diplomatic ambassadors from the Uncan Island that belongs to C.O.M.”

“So you’re saying that Cobra now has the authority to have ambassadors and establish embassies across the globe?” Hawk asked.

“You got it,” Scarlet said.

“So they could have bases… legal bases in any place of their choosing if the ruling governments agree to it. Terrific,” Hawk said.

“This will be a huge problem,” Duke said. “We won’t be able to hit them at all at embassies. They will use this to their advantage to be sure.”

“I think we should pay these twins a visit,” Hawk said. “But they will need to be people Cobra knows, that way they don’t ID more of our Joes.”

Duke looked at the general. “I can give three guesses as who would volunteer.”

“I will assign you to figure out how to get Beach Head on another assignment,” Hawk said.

“Why is that?”

“Because this is Beach Head. Knowing these guys are involved with Cobra… Most likely a part of the organization, he’d rather jump across the desk and attack instead of listening to them.”

“He’s right,” Scarlet said.

“Well then it has to be me, Spirit, and Recondo as everyone else is on a mission,” Duke said.

“That makes sense,” Hawk said.

“Well then I got to get my team ready… so _you_ can handle seeing about Beach Head’s assignment,” Duke said with a smile.

“Wha…” General Hawk glared. “Fine.”

* * *

“There,” the Viper pointed to a tiny image on the video feed.

Alan leaned in, studying the small, black device. “Yeah, that’s a drone all right. Someone is watching us.”

“It’s been watching us for a week for certain. Perhaps longer,” the Viper said.

Alan turned to the gray and yellow Tele-Viper. “I want this blown up. I want the higher ups to see it.”

“On it,” the tech said. Within a few minutes, he printed out an enlarged image, then handed the picture to Alan.

“What are we going to do?” the Viper that had brought the original picture asked.

“You focus on patrols and making sure they don’t gain more intelligence on us,” Alan said dismissing the soldier. Alan hurried to the officer’s quarters. Kelly was there shaving for the morning while the rest of the unit captains were gathered at a table eating the morning slop.

Ivan, the supreme unit commander, had yet to don his helmet. “Sir, we’ve got a problem.” The conversation at the table ended, but the soldiers kept eating. “There has been a drone watching us for a week, apparently the regular security didn’t bother to tell us about it until today.”

Ivan spat on the ground. “I’d skin those idiots myself if I had a say in it.” Ivan looked at the rest of the unit captains. “We’re on yellow alert. Daniels, Matthias, and Black, I want you three to gather up the Techno-Vipers and have them ready to break down our gear, but wait until I confirm with the commander.” The three gray and black clad Vipers put on their gray helmets and snapped their golden mirror masks on, then ran for the other room.

Being on duty, Alan followed the supreme unit commander to the command hub. “Bring the commander up on screen.”

A few minutes passed, and another unit commander appeared. “What is it?”

“This is Python Unit WV twenty-two. We have solid evidence that someone has been observing us for at least a week.” Ivan held up the picture.

“That’s just a drone. It doesn’t mean you’re being watched. You are being paranoid. Probably just some kid playing a practical joke because he knows he’s messing with the president.”

Ivan leaned against the desk. “You know as well as I that there could be a video camera attached to the drone.”

“Do you really think someone would be stupid enough to put a video camera on a drone and then film the president’s private property? You know how stupid that’d be?”

“Would you just inform Cobra Commander and let him make the call instead of ridiculing me for being cautious?”

With a salute, the other supreme unit commander mocked Ivan and then cut the communication link. For a moment, Ivan clinched his fists. “Russel has been a major prick since he gained the rank of supreme unit commander.” Ivan looked around the command post. “I want us to remain on yellow alert for now.”

“What are my orders, sir?” Alan asked.

“A moment.” Ivan activated his com-link. “Daniels, Matthias, and Black, have the Strato-Vipers in the Hover Rattlers, and Motor-Vipers ready for deployment as well.” The supreme unit commander looked at Alan. “I want your men ready for an attack.”

“Sir,” Alan said with a crisp salute. He then turned and hurried out of the command hub and made his way outside to the sandbag area where two fifty caliber rifles were set up. A unit of Cobra Troopers were lounging about. Beside the sandbag position, two vacant A.S.P.s were set up to be anti-aircraft artillery. The unit captain looked at the black, and green clad Troopers. “You know we’re on yellow alert, yet you’re over here when you should be at your positions! You keep this up and I’ll see you busted back to the regular forces. Get ready!”

“Sir!” two of the Troopers ran for the A.S.P.s and got into the units. The others took up the fifty caliber rifles and ammunition. With a shake of his head, Alan observed the woods. Probably the Troopers had thought they’d have plenty of warning before the enemy was upon them. Technically that was true, but the Joes moved fast and assuming could get someone killed. 

“Chris, Henry, and Ken report to the camp entrance immediately.” His three squad leaders hurried out of the hidden base. “Chris, I want your men at the ready to reinforce these rookies,” Alan said as he pointed to the Troopers he had torn into. “If I see them relaxing before the all clear call is made, I’ll take it out of _your_ hide. Ken, I want you back at the secondary escape, securing our flank. We don’t need someone slip in our escape route, cutting us off. “Henry, I want your unit to reinforce the outside squads, making sure we’ve got eyes out in the woods so we can receive guests at our front door.” The squad leaders left.

“Squad leader for unit Python unit B, I’ve got a squad heading your way to reinforce your position.”

“Understood. So far everything is clear, but we’re keeping our eyes open, sir.”

“Good. Don’t be a hero though, you see the enemy, I want a controlled withdraw back to base.”

“I understand, sir. Python unit B out.” The squad leader ended the com-link.

Alan walked back into the command hub. Ivan had donned his black helmet and red mirror mask. “Report, Unit Captain.”

Alan stood a fraction straighter. “Sir, I’ve got our ground forces ready. I had to correct the Troopers. They aren’t shaping up if you ask me, sir.”

“Noted. I will keep it in mind, but there marksmanship is above average.”

“Then perhaps, someone gives them a shorter leash, if I have permission to say.”

The supreme unit commander regarded Alan. “Your opinion of them is noted. I will consider how to handle the situation. You just focus on your major unit. You’re dismissed to see about the B.A.T.s.”

With a salute, Alan turned and walked to the ladder wedged at an angle and had a rail welded to it, creating a crude stairway to a ledge where the secondary tech area was. Three Tele-Vipers with tablets had three of the six units readied in the trenches for combat while the others were on standby. Only in red alert would they activate them all.

“How are things here?” Alan asked.

“We’ve got sixty ready for combat with the remaining sixty on standby should we encounter Joes with those special laser vehicles,” one of the Tele-Vipers said.

“Good. I hate that the Joes have such an advancement even after we hit their base.”

“As we do, sir. Maybe this reason for the yellow alert isn’t the Joes.”

When he’d first heard of the drone, he’d immediately thought of the Joes, but after Supreme Unit Commander Russel’s statements it seemed less likely it was the Joes watching them.

{3}

Spirit studied the tall building. Its windows were tented nearly black, and the structure was comprised of a black finish over the concrete. “This building seems menacing to me, like those who built it wish to declare they are allied with darkness.”

“Agreed,” Recondo said. “It gives me a bad feeling.”

“Let’s just focus on the task at hand,” Duke said as he walked into the building.

Spirit shook his head and went inside. He looked around, noting the expensive paintings, and a large waiting area with comfortable chairs and couches. Duke walked to the receptionist’s desk. “Good afternoon, what can I help you with?”

“I was hoping to have a meeting with either Tomax or Xamot Paoli.”

“Do you have an appointment?” the redheaded lady asked.

“We do not, but I’m sure one of them would like to see us.” Duke looked up to the visible camera then looked back at the receptionist. “Some of our friends know each other.”

With a perplexed look, the receptionist shook her head. “I’m sor—” The phone rang. “Hello, yes, I understand. I’ll let them in.” The receptionist hung up the phone and smiled at Duke. “Go on up. There is an elevator down the hall, Mr. Paoli’s office is on the top floor.”

“Thank you.” Duke led the group to the elevator. Spirit spotted another camera at the elevator doors. Going into the elevator, Duke hit the top button.

A dozen thoughts ran through Spirit’s head as the door closed. Anything could go wrong if these men were Cobra, or if they contacted the terrorist organization. None of them were armed should someone attack. Charlie remembered the last time Hawk, and the others showed their face in public, Cobra forces had been quick to launch an attack against them.

With a _ping_ , the door opened and a brown haired man in a dark blue suit stood before the elevator doors. Spirit had read the bit of information about Higher Intelligence Security Systems. Over the course of the last two years they had swallowed up, merged, or taken over several different businesses. These businesses had ran the gambit of manufacturing facilities, precious metals, mining, security systems, and electronics. Spirit hadn’t voiced his theory, but he suspected this business was a front for Cobra.

“I’m Krieg, this is my assistant James, and product developer, Tim,” Duke said gesturing to each of the Joes.

With a wide smile, the business owner stepped forward. “Welcome, I’m Tomax Paoli. I apologize, but my brother just left an hour ago on a business trip.” Tomax led them into a huge office where two desks and several comfortable chairs were the only pieces of furniture within the room. It seemed strange to Spirit to have so much wasted space.

“No worries, I just had a few questions. My colleagues and I are part of a group looking for investments in manufacturing.”

Tomax rubbed his chin. “Higher Intelligence Security Systems has helped several manufacturing companies. What would you be manufacturing?”

Spirit opened his briefcase, and pulled out specs for the tools. “We have ideas for three different uncommon tools.” The specs were customized tools that Wild Bill had created for his custom helicopter.

“These three tools are interesting. I’ve never seen anything like the Skyhook Grappling System. What would these tools be used for?”

“We hope to get a military contract,” Recondo said. “Should the armed forces buy these items it would make us very wealthy men… and those who are wise enough to invest in this early on.”

Tomax studied each of the images. “What is the startup amount you’re looking to need?”

“We’ve got someone willing to make the items. We only need a quarter million to get the middleman to make these first batches of tools,” Duke said.

“Do you have an idea who else might look to buy these pieces?”

“As of now, they’re it,” Recondo said.

“That’s a sizeable sum of money to try to woo the military. In my experience, I’ve yet to land an actual account with them. A piece of advice, if you have no other potential buyer you need to consider a smaller loan… or workout other perspective consumers.”

“Do you know of anyone else that might meet with us?”

Tomax gave them an amused look. “I’m afraid not. If this is all you wished to speak of, then I believe we’re done here.”

“Well, I wanted to congratulate you and your brother’s appointment to ambassadors of COM.”

Tomax smile broadened, then he got up and led the Joes out of the office. “Thank you… maybe I’ll see you gentlemen another time.”

Duke held out his hand and gave Tomax a smile. “Count on it.” Each of the Joes gave the owner of Higher Intelligence Security Systems a handshake and then left.

The Joes remained silent until they reached their car. Spirit got in the passenger side and Recondo sat in the back. “You think he’s connected to Cobra?” the other member of their group asked.

“If I gambled, I’d bet on it,” Spirit said.

“Agreed,” Duke said. “The only reason Tomax met with us was because he knew we’re Joes. Our discussion was purely a formal acknowledgement that we both knew where the other’s allegiance was, which was why I said what I did concerning C.O.M., which was why he responded the way he did.”

“Well, I feel sort of stupid then,” Recondo said.

“No reason to think that,” Spirit said. “You’re a straightforward individual and that is something admirable, my friend.”

“We got a half hour to reach the second location where we switch out our car. Do you notice anyone following us, Spirit?”

Spirit had been looking out the window occasionally. “It’s not looking like it at the moment. Still, we should be cautious.”

Duke nodded. “Good, I wasn’t sure what he’d do, but they would have made their move by now if they intended to.”

* * *

Tomax reclined in his chair. He had recognized the blonde-headed man from the photos that McCullen had forwarded to Xamot. Crimson Guard Hank had captured the other two’s images when the Crimson Guard had tried to discover information regarding the Joes. _So the Joes know of Higher Intelligence Security Systems connection to Cobra or at the least suspect our involvement._

The receptionist called. Tomax tapped the speaker phone. “They’re gone.”

“Excellent. If I have any more visitors, I’ve left for the day.” He turned off the speakerphone then hung up the phone. Time ticked away as he considered what he’d tell the commander.

Tomax got up, walked to the wall, and opened a small, hidden panel, then placed his hand on an imprint scanner. The device registered his print, and a hidden elevator opened. Replacing the panel, he went into the elevator and closed the doors. Pressing a button, the back door of the elevator opened, and he entered the secret Crimson Guard base. Three dozen Flight Pods were lined up, and beside those vehicles twenty B.A.T.s stood in rows. It would be an hour before the local cells would gather for night training.

Going to a small room, Tomax changed into his battle gear. It was best to inform the commander of what had happened regardless of his response. Going to the large computer, he turned on the unit and inputted the special code. After a time, the commander appeared on the screen. “What is it, Tomax?”

“I was visited by three G.I. Joes just a few moments ago. I believe they know of Cobra’s connection with Higher Intelligence Security Systems.”

“What? You just let them go? What were _you_ thinking?”

Tomax kept his face neutral. “I thought there could have been other Joes close at hand that would have countered any of my efforts, and such actions would prove their suspicions to be true if this was a gamble and they weren’t completely certain of our connection. Just because I think they know of the connection, doesn’t mean they do.”

“But you could have captured three Joes which could have led Cobra to where the Joes are gathered now that they’ve abandoned their other base.”

“I thought your precious energon tracing gear would ensure you’d find them as it did before.”

“It turns out it will only work where there is a cellphone network so if they are in a dead zone then it doesn’t work like I thought it would,” Cobra Commander said.

“If you didn’t keep us in the dark as you typically do, then perhaps I would have known those important details and would have captured them despite the risk.”

Cobra Commander glared at him. “Your sarcasm isn’t appreciated, Tomax. You would do well to tread carefully.”

Tomax kept the smile from his face. If Cobra Commander knew how both Tomax and Xamot had so much sway over Cobra’s funds, he’d not be so quick to threaten. “What are my orders, Cobra Commander?”

“As soon as you get word from Xamot’s meetings regarding the construction of embassies, I wish to know of it immediately. Am I clear?”

“Of course, Cobra Commander.” The screen went black.

Tomax hit the console. “He can be such a fool.” In his pocket, his phone vibrated the special sequence of pulsations. Taking it out, he opened it. A bald man who he’d never seen before appeared on the screen. “Who are you? How did you get the phone?” Was he one of the G.I. Joes? How did he know the code? Had one of the Crimson Guards betrayed them?

“You do not know me, but I know who you are, Tomax. I am Doctor Mindbender. I was one of Cobra Commander’s subordinates until recently when I separated myself from that paranoid fool. I am looking for supporters for the future leader of Cobra, Serpentor.”

The leader of the Crimson Guard studied the doctor. “What did you have in mind?”

“I know the Crimson Guard handles Cobra’s finances, and I was looking to gain support and perhaps some of those Flight Pods that you specialize in.”

Tomax almost rebuked the doctor, but stopped. “How much money are you talking about?”

“For now only thirty thousand monthly… and maybe thirty of the Flight Pods.”

Perhaps it was wise to branch out, or perhaps use this to gain intelligence that could be given to the commander. Either way, he could use the situation for his benefit. “I will supply you with fifteen Flight Pods, and twenty thousand American dollars monthly. Such a small amount will hardly be noticed.”

A pleased look passed over the doctor. “Excellent. I will send coordinates of where to send the Flight Pods. Shortly, I’ll text you the banking information.”

He is too eager for this. Perhaps this Doctor Mindbender will be easy to manipulate. “Very good. I will prepare everything as soon as I get the necessary information.” Tomax turned off the app.

{4}

Lady Jaye jogged along the road, keeping her head forward, while she studied the gatehouse from an angle. Four armed guards watched her pass; one of them hooted at her. She broke her focused run to glare at the guard. With a body gesture, the guard expressed his desires for her, and she felt her face redden in embarrassment. Jaye’s controlled jog faltered for a moment, then she regained her stoicism and ran on. _Some men can just be pigs!_

After she passed the gatehouse, she slowed her pace, and after another two hundred feet, walked. She stopped to act like she was tying her shoe, as she acted like retying the strings, she glanced the way she came. No one was following her. Finished, she jogged again. Jaye hurried behind an old building where a gray van waited. Flint was in the driving seat. After giving the clearance codes, she got into the back part of the vehicle and buckled up. The blacked out windows would hide her presence.

Flint drove the vehicle out of the area. “How did it go?”

“It went all right, save for a guard acting like an idiot. I don’t see how some guys think women want to hear… or see such things enacted.”

“Sorry that you had to endure that,” Flint said. “If it wouldn’t blow our cover, I’d happily go over to the guardhouse and beat the snot out of whoever it was.”

Jaye smiled. “I know you would, and I appreciate it. The guy just looks like a fool. He’ll never find himself a girl acting like that.”

“Were you able to get any footage?”

Jaye took out Sneak Peek’s miniature device. He’d shown her how to use it before she had left the hotel. “Looks like I’ve got a solid minute of footage. Maybe Breaker can get some clear profile images.”

When Flint reached the hotel, they got out, confirmed their passwords, and went inside. Muskrat and Breaker were sitting at the table, scanning various social media pages with some previous photos they’d taken in the past few days. Jaye placed the contraption on the table and then went to tend to her needs.

Clean and changed, Lady Jaye walked out of the bathroom and noted Breaker’s mannerisms. He seemed worried. “What’s the matter?”

“These guards. They’re different. We’ve watched them every day for the last three weeks and save for rotations they’ve not changed until now.”

“What’s the big deal with that?” Muskrat asked.

Flint hurried over to the window, and glanced out the opening. “This is Cobra. It means they’ve caught on to us and they’re watching us. There is no debating it now.”

Jaye hurried over to the bed, and pulled out the cases. Inside were AR-15s and several clips. “Lock and load.” She slapped the clip into the gun and planted herself behind the bed.

Flint came over and angled the bed, exposing the metal frame and panels they’d placed underneath the beds for this sort of attack. “If they hit us with B.A.T.s we will be having some serious problems.” The leader of this unit slapped a clip into his weapon.

“What if—” Automatic fire tore into the hotel room.

“Get down, _Rookie_ ,” Lady Jaye said as the bullets struck the metal paneling. _Ping. Ping. Ping._ On their hands and knees, Breaker and Sneak Peek got behind the position, arming themselves.

“This will be a problem getting out of here,” Flint said as he returned fire.

“They got the drop on us! How did they get the drop on us?” Muskrat asked as got his gun and returned fire.

“We dropped our guard,” Jaye shouted as the automatic fire ripped into the room again. “We told you Cobra is a different type of monster then what you’ve faced before. Now you’re seeing it.”

“Give me a minute, and we can get out of here. Hopefully,” Breaker said as he accessed his laptop. Tapping the screen, the other vehicle’s side door opened and automated rifles fired on the enemy’s position.

Flint reached down and pulled free a metal panel. “Take it and get to the other van.” The officer handed Sneak Peek the metal piece, and the surveillance tech ran for the other vehicle at the other side of the hotel. Breaker followed, then Muskrat brought up the rear.

“I’m at the other position and I’ve got the vehicle ready. Snakes are retreating behind cover from the automated guns and our return fire. You best hurry before the automated guns run out of ammo. The snakes are at your three o’clock.”

“You’re going next, Lady Jaye,” Flint said as he pulled out the panel.

Jaye nodded, grabbed her metal panel and ran for the other car, keeping the panel over her. _Ping! Ping! Ping!_ Instead of returning fire, like she itched to do, she hurried to the other vehicle.

As soon as she got into the vehicle, Flint was right behind her. “All right, Breaker! Go! Go! Go!”

The tech specialist floored the van, and they were jostled about as the vehicle sped away. Jaye chanced a view and saw the Cobra soldiers were still trying to deal with the automated guns. “Remind me to give Scarlet fifty bucks for thinking up that jewel.” 

A quarter of an hour later, Breaker pulled into a parking deck, and the vehicles they’d brought with them from D.C. were staged there. “Everyone out.”

“Someone needs to contact Falcon and Shockwave,” Lady Jaye said.

“Already taken care of,” Breaker said as he held up his laptop, with a cry from the tech, the computer toppled to the ground and broke. “Wonderful.”

“Deal with it later. We need to move,” Flint said.

Jaye and Flint hurried into the blue jeep, while Muskrat and Sneak Peek jumped into the other. While they hid their weapons and changed clothes, Breaker torched the van. Finished, he got in Jaye’s car and they left the parking deck. Lady Jaye wanted to floor the pedal, but knew it was too obvious to do such a thing. Best to act like nothing was going on, to have a good chance of escape in case Cobra was after them.

* * *

Daniels clutched his shoulder, staunching the blood flow. Gritting his teeth, he let go for a moment so Samson could look at the wound. “Went straight through. You’ll be out of service for a bit.”

Daniels released a string of curses as he grabbed the shoulder again. “At least those blasted guns ran out of bullets. What’s the status of my squad?”

“Markus, and Christopher are down. Dead. Jones and Simpson are injured,” Samson said. “As to be expected, the police are on the way.”

“Let the supreme unit commander know what’s going on. I’m sure we will be detained for several days,” Daniels said.

Six police cars set up a perimeter and then a SWAT team truck pulled in. Daniels pulled out his badge, holding it high in the air. “Special agent Scott Daniels. My men and I are part of a special unit of investigators for Homeland Security.”

The police officers with guns drawn stepped forward, their captain looked at his badge. “All right. What in God’s green Earth is going on here?”

“We caught a terrorist group that was planning on striking the president’s home. We moved on them hoping to take them with no problems, but they got the drop on us with that car,” Daniels pointed to the vehicle.

“Sir, looks like those guns fired thousands of rounds,” a police officer said, estimating the empty casings in the vehicle.

“You all best come with us, I’ll make sure you and your men get the medical attention they need,” the officer said.

Samson held up a picture from his pocket. “This woman is one of them. Her real name is Allison Hart-Burnett. She’s working with a group that threatens national security.”

The officer took the image and studied it. “We’ll look into it. If everything checks out, you should be out shortly, gentlemen. Now head over there so the medics can check you out.”

* * *

“It looks like the first unit is being detained, sir.”

Alan nodded. “I had feared that. I want your unit to hurry back to the base as quickly as possible.”

“Understood, sir. Python WV squad C out.” The audio cut out.

“So we lost two soldiers and had three injured,” Kelly said. “Not sure if that was a good return or not.”

Alan studied the other unit captain that was dressed as a security guard. “If we cause problems for the Joes, then that’s what matters.” The two captains walked over to the golf cart and got inside it. “Samson’s idea about saying those Joes were part of a terrorist organization will come back to bite him. All the top brass in America knows the Joes are legit armed forces, so with him calling those into question will put more scrutiny on him and his men.”

“Maybe,” Kelly said as he drove the golf cart into a patch of thick woods. “Cobra has a bunch of people in different places, we might be able to pull strings and get them out of there before that happens.” They stopped the cart and got into the Stun vehicle. It was a black armored vehicle with a red snakeskin pattern over the dark finish. Two Python Patrol Motor-Vipers waited to take them back to base.

Another Viper in civilian dress hopped into the golf cart and returned to the guard post.

Back at the base, Alan and Kelly got out of the Stun vehicle and walked into the cave. Supreme Unit Commander Ivan stood inside the entrance, waiting. “Well?”

“It was the Joes, all right. One of Daniels’ Vipers got an image of one as they watched the guardhouse. She posed as a jogger,” Kelly said.

“Fantastic, I _knew_ that drone was more than just some kid playing around. What happened?”

“We sent out two squads after we knew for a fact it was the Joes. Daniels led the charge and his squad got cut up. Lost two, with himself and two others injured. The police detained Samson and the rest of the squad for now. The backup squad was fortunate to keep themselves clear and are working their way back here within the hour, I’d say,” Alan said.

“Looks like we get to find out how good the commander’s insiders are. I’ll let him know… and be sure to let him know Russel dismissed my concerns,” the supreme unit commander went into the command hub.

“Sometimes even the unit commanders can be foolish,” Kelly said.

Alan shrugged. “Yeah. Well, I’m getting out of this freakin’ monkey suit and back into my uniform.” Going into the officer bunks, the unit captain changed out of the suit and into his gray uniform with yellow snakeskin pattern, black boots, yellow flak vest, black helmet and silver mirror mask.

“Sir,” Alan turned to see a green and black clad Trooper. “We’ve completed the training that you ordered us to do.”

Whether or not it was meant to be an insult, Ivan had assigned the slacker Troopers to Alan’s unit. Now he had to babysit them. “All right. Give me five minutes and I want you all ready for inspections. Should you fail at all, you will do night patrols… on your belly. Understood?”

“I understand, sir. I believe you’ll be impressed.”

“For your sake, you better be right,” Alan said. “Now, see about the men.” With a crisp salute, the Trooper headed back to his position.

{5}

“Do you see anything, Sneak Peek?” Shockwave asked.

“No, I think we’re good.”

“We picked a heck of a time traveling to a different area to try and contact HQ,” Falcon said with a shake of his head.

“How is the Pit?” Flint asked.

Leave it to Flint to cut right to the quick. “Cobra hit our base. They killed over two hundred Joes in the attack.”

Everyone was silent save for the crackle of the fire. “If this is a joke, that’s not funny,” Lady Jaye said.

Falcon looked at the brown-haired soldier. “I wish I was joking. About a month and a half ago now, Cobra hit the base. Most of our senior soldiers were away… luckily. They were helping the Autobots fight that giant robot the Optimus Prime warned about uh… Trypticon.”

“So where are the Joes at now?” Breaker asked.

Falcon looked at the fire. “Somewhere over the Atlantic. Scarlet couldn’t give coordinates just on the fear that Cobra had figured a way of listening in. She broke protocol to contact us.”

“It’s like a terrible dream,” Lady Jaye said as she stood and walked away from the fire. Flint was quick to get up and comfort her.

“This has been a time of some awful news,” Muskrat said as he sat down. “Everything is clear. Sneak Peek’s toy was right.”

Falcon had heard the argument from the recruit fearing the tech wasn’t good enough to warn them of attack, so he had taken it upon himself to snap a few quick circles around the camp. Instead of giving the rookie a hard time, Sneak Peek went back to studying the horizon.

“So what do we do? I mean… do we try to gather more intelligence or do we try to find a way to get to the base?” Muskrat looked from Flint to Falcon.

“Scarlet said there weren’t any updates currently so we need to take care of ourselves for now,” Falcon said.

“That’s protocol,” Flint said, bringing Lady Jaye back to the fire. “Joes out in the field are on their own until proper security measures are in place to ensure there aren’t breaches in security.”

“With Cobra being aware of us, that puts us on the run. There won’t be any chance of gathering more intel or the next time we may not be so fortunate to walk away unscathed,” Breaker said. “Our goal is survival and not lead the enemy to our base.”

“Agreed. What are we looking like as far as arms go?” Flint asked.

Shockwave walked over to where their gear was hidden underneath tarps. “We’ve got seven AR-15s each of them have three clips. A half dozen grenades, and a case of MREs. We’re good as far as arms go. Food might be an issue if we’re out here for a long period of time.”

“One thing Scarlet said was that she could transfer another two grand in the account,” Falcon said. “Which gives us four thousand dollars to see to our needs.”

“That will help.” Flint got up and paced. “I say we go to a local retailer and buy camping supplies. We can get a burner cell phone and have a less risky means of contacting the others if Scarlet gave you a way to contact her.”

“She did. I’ve got an email I can send information to.”

“We can also get us a laptop and use the burner phone as a hotspot and better secure our communications,” Breaker said.

“Understood. Well, we’ve got an idea of what we will do, so let’s make a move. Muskrat, you and Shockwave will remain here with Sneak Peek. Breaker, Falcon, Jaye and myself will see about getting our gear,” Flint said.

“Hold on,” Breaker said. “Cobra knows both you and Jaye’s faces. You go out there, they may spot you. Remember how fast they had a unit after Hawk and the others?”

“That’s true. We get identified here, we’ll be back on the run. We can’t underestimate Cobra… again,” Flint said. “Falcon, you and Breaker will take care of getting all that we need.”

Falcon looked at the dark-haired tech. “I’m driving.” Getting in the car, Falcon started the vehicle. “I saw a local retail store where we can get everything we need.”

“If that makes you happy,” Breaker pulled out the card and smiled. “I’ve got the card. Looks like Flint trusts me with it more than you.”

“Whatever you say, Breaker.”

* * *

“You there I want you to go to the barracks and dance.”

Cobra Commander leaned over, studying Arkeville. “He sounds almost exactly like you, Doctor Venom.”

“Do you dare insult me?” Arkeville asked taking a step forward preparing to attack the commander.

“Fries stop chopping on Sunday.” Arkeville subsided. Doctor Venom walked around the mind-controlled man. “Indeed. This new Hypnochip can be programed to anyone’s personality, willing or otherwise. All I need is an hour with them in the scanner.”

Cobra Commander studied the strange, silver cylinder that Doctor Venom had willingly gotten into. Already, Cobra Commander was considering various applications of the device. “Is this effect permanent?”

“As long as the Hypnochip is attached to the individual,” Doctor Venom said.

Doctor Venom went to remove the Hypnochip, but Cobra Commander stopped him. “You will leave that attached. I have need of him like this.”

“But the doctor has helped with the laser rifle extensively. It is largely from his brilliance that I could create the next laser rifles,” Doctor Venom walked over to the backpack unit that had twin laser rifles connected to it. “He was the one that pointed out the crystal doesn’t burn as hot as the red liquid does so we could create the weapons you wanted.”

“Is the lasers completed? Will there be any reason you cannot duplicate them?”

Doctor Venom shook his head. “But the advancement—”

Cobra Commander silenced him with a hand gesture. “Doctor Arkeville’s usefulness is at an end. One thing that you weren’t aware of is this.” He walked over to the small space that Arkeville had covered with a piece of ice and snow. Opening it, the commander took out the contraption. “I believe he was going to use this to contact someone.”

Doctor Venom glared at the subdued doctor. “I’d kill him myself had I known of this, Cobra Commander.”

“Your loyalty is refreshing, Doctor Venom. Since you understand why I am cooking this golden goose, let’s move to the doctor’s last golden egg. Show me the dual laser backpack.”

Doctor Venom picked up the backpack. “With using the crystals, I could make the cooling units smaller and place it within the backpack. The unit weighs about twenty pounds.” After shouldering the unit, he then donned a special helmet and walked over to the target. “This covering is vital since the blasts are so bright.”

“Should we have protective eyewear, Doctor?”

“Actually, the mirror masks that you and your Vipers wear already protects your vision. Which was why I asked you to wear it.” Doctor Venom pointed to a Viper. “Put a mask over Arkeville’s eyes.”

When everything was ready, Doctor Venom unleashed a series of blasts at the metal target. The contraption etched a simple symbol into the alloy. “There is an adjustment on each of the controls,” Doctor Venom tapped the two controls that his hands rested on. “I’ve used the smallest setting to etch the metal, but at the highest it can punch through metal.”

“Superb, Doctor. You’ve given Cobra’s ground forces a boost in strength. How many of these can you have built within the next few months?”

“I could have a dozen built within a month if I pulled all of my techs from the manufacturing of B.A.T.s to this project.”

“It always comes down to willing accomplices. I suppose with the Hypnochips that could change. I do not wish to halt B.A.T. production as we’ve got to replace the ones lost at McCullen’s island.”

“With gaining Cobra Island, are not some natives being trained?”

“Of course. In fact, I’ve got several training areas adding to our ranks as we speak, but the B.A.T.s are necessary to achieve the plans I have.”

“Understood, Cobra Commander. I will pull the four lab techs from the other projects to work on these laser packs. Give me two days to get them trained on what to do and then we will set to work.”

“Very well. I want enough for two squads as quickly as possible. Also, I want you to communicate with the supreme unit commander and give him a list of required skills so that the best soldiers get selected for this division of Laser-Vipers.”

The doctor nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Cobra Commander walked through the new corridor to the cavern where Tele-Vipers were setting up power generators. Soon, this section of the base would be completed. Cobra Commander’s phone vibrated. Activating it, his new M.A.R.S. operative appeared on the screen.

“Did you need something from us, Cobra Commander?”

“Yes, Fredric, first, a report of the Python Patrol Crimson Guard’s takeover of M.A.R.S. industries.”

The operative smiled. “The Crimson Guard has complete control of M.A.R.S. industries.”

“Excellent. Now, to the reason I’m calling. I want an underwater sphere hub supplied to the coordinates that I will provide you along with an elevator shaft connected to the surface. All your engineers need to worry with is providing the hub and the shaft, my men will take care of installation.”

“We will transport it shortly, Cobra Commander. Also, the shipment of thirty H.I.S.S. tanks, thirty Stuns, and fifty A.S.P.s is finished. Where would you like the shipment to go to?”

“I will supply the location of our super carrier. They will go there.”

“Very good, Cobra Commander. I will contact you when the underwater sphere hub is being transported.”

“Excellent. Command, out.”

If everything went the way he planned, soon he’d be able to give M.A.R.S. back to McCullen with Cobra being the larger shareholder. The Scotsmen would be grateful to Cobra for solving his problems. It was ironic, as Cobra was the reason for those problems to begin with. He’d placed his operatives just in time so they could have a controlling share in the company.

The Tele-Vipers connected the power connectors, and the screens lit up. “Commander, the base is functional. The cloaking tech is operational as well.”

“Good. Monitor the temperature of the equipment. Should the equipment freeze we will need to have B.A.T.s service it,” Cobra Commander said.

“Yes, Cobra Commander.”

* * *

Doctor Mindbender studied the three eighteen-wheeled trucks with trailers. The vehicles lined up in a vacant lot seven miles outside of Springfield. Mike accessed the tablet and ran the program he developed that would overtake a B.A.T. operations signal. The scan fell flat, which meant there were no B.A.T.s within the trailers.

“Do you see anything within the trailers?” Mike asked the newly appointed unit captain.

“My mask isn’t registering anything,” the blue and black clad officer tapped his face plat, toggling between different views. “Nothing.”

With a nod, Mike tapped the com-link. “This is squad two. Everything checks out. Proceed.”

A squad of Vipers stepped out of the van. Seeing the Vipers, the drivers got out of their vehicles and gathered before the soldiers. Still, everything was going smoothly. The squad leader handed the keys of the van to Tomax’s drivers, and Serpentor’s truck drivers ran forward and inspected the trucks, trailers, and shipments within. With a signal, they confirmed everything was as expected.

“We’ve got fifteen Flight Pods as per your request, Doctor Mindbender. Nothing is giving off any tracer signal,” the squad leader said.

“Excellent, take the trucks to location two.”

“How are things going? Will you need air support?” Major Bludd asked over the com-link.

“We just confirmed that everything is in proper order. We will not need air support.” Mike adjusted his glasses as the trucks left the area.

“That is a relief. I feared those Flight Pods would have outmaneuvered my Hover Rattler,” Major Bludd admitted.

“With these new pods, our flight capabilities have increased a hundred fold. Once we convert them to the laser blasters, we’ll be able to stand toe to toe with Cobra Commander should he attack us again,” Mike said. “We’re ready for pick up.”

A moment later, the Hover Rattler lowered and the bay door opened. A small stair descended and Doctor Mindbender along with his seven Vipers got on board and strapped in the hold.

When they reached the skyscrapers, Mike felt his stomach flop as the jet lowered to the landing pad. Doctor Mindbender stepped out of the plane and observed a pair of Vipers were covering the Hover Rattler with a large tarp. The two helicopters hadn’t arrived as the hover jet was faster.

Going into the building, he went to Serpentor’s office. “What do you have to report?” Serpentor asked as Mike closed the doors behind him. As always, he wore a dark business suit with a bright colored tie.

“We’ve collected the Flight Pods and they will be here shortly. Soon, our Vipers we’ve assigned to the flight division will be ready to operate them.”

“Very good. How long will it take you to convert them to the laser blasters?” 

“It will take time as our crystals had to be split several times for the hummers.” The look that Serpentor gave him made the doctor take a step back. “I am doing everything I can, but the crystal only grows so fast.”

“Then we need to get _more_ crystals. Contact Tomax and see about getting more.”

“That could jeopardize his cover. We must have patience regarding the crystal.”

Serpentor tapped a button on his desk, then got up. Doctor Mindbender grabbed the doorknob, but it was locked. “You dare include yourself in my council?” The leader of Cobra struck him across the face, knocking him to the ground. “I am the ruler of Cobra! You will do well to remember your _place_ , worm!” The genetically engineered human lifted Mike off the ground, his feet dangling in the air.

“I-I didn’t mean…. I only—”

“I do not care what you meant! You will do as I _command_ or I will replace you. Do you understand?” Doctor Mindbender nodded and Serpentor released him. “You will contact Tomax and you will get more crystals. This I command! I want to hear the conversation, so you will return with the phone before you make the phone call.”

“Y-yes o-of course, Serpentor.” Doctor Mindbender reached for the doorknob and waited for Serpentor to let him out. When it was unlocked, Mike hurried out of the room, feeling humiliated. He went down a floor and went into his office. The crystal that remained was about the size of a walnut. There was a small point just barely growing from the main portion.

Doctor Mindbender glanced at himself in the mirror and noted the red mark where Serpentor had struck him. A wave of anger welled inside of him, and he punched the wall. The pain of it made him wince, but then it faded. Picking up the phone he’d gotten from the Crimson Guard, he walked back into Serpentor’s office and put in the code.

“Doctor Mindbender, you contact me again. I received word that you accepted the Flight Pods.”

“The crystal… that Cobra uses do you have access to the mineral?” Mike Bender kept his voice neutral despite the anger he felt. Serpentor was his creation and treated him like a grunt.

“I have given you Flight Pods and a promise of twenty thousand dollars a month. I say it’s time you prove yourself that you are capable of doing as you promised.”

Serpentor snatched the phone from Mike’s hand. “You will supply me with the crystal. I have need of it.”

Tomax tapped his finger on his bottom lip. “It seems you’re forgetting yourself. You are the usurper. I am already risking my neck for your faction. You have six Crimson Guards in your use… the two you do not know about are the ones controlling the monthly deposit. You want to prove that you can best Cobra Commander… then you best prove it.”

Mike saw Serpentor’s fist turn white from how hard he clinched it. “I am the rightful ruler of Cobra.”

“That remains to be seen. Perhaps you are better than the commander is, but his plans are coming to fruition while you sit wherever you are and demand help. Maybe you should take a note from his book and make do with what you have until you have a means otherwise.” The phone went blank.

“He dares! He dares speak to me like this? The fool! I will crush him and his Crimson Guard.”

Mike took a step closer to the door. “If you have need of me… I will be in my lab.”

Serpentor glared, and tossed the phone to Doctor Mindbender. “It appears I have failed to inspire the proper terror. This Tomax doesn’t fear me as he should. I will teach him a lesson.”

Not sure how to respond, Doctor Mindbender bowed. “Of course, Serpentor. I will do everything in my power to help you achieve that.”

“Be gone from my sight, worm. This I command!”

With a nod, Doctor Mindbender closed the door behind him. Despite the events, Mike felt a grin creep across his face. _Perhaps this has humbled Serpentor._

{6}

Scarlet flipped between stations as she reclined in the chair. The carrier had made port and for the first time in a couple months, she could relax and not contend with the server or some other piece of equipment.

As Scarlet flipped through the channels, she stopped on a travel channel. _Maybe on my next leave time I can visit another country. Assuming Hawk and Duke let us leave this carrier at some point._ Although they were at port, all the Joes had to remain on the carrier. It had been a bitter sight to see the carrier’s crew go on leave.

An ad for a high dollar spa came on, and for a moment the tech specialist fantasized being there. At the end of the commercial, she saw the location was on the resort island that Cobra owned. _Cobra would have such a nice place!_ In spite, she turned the channel.

A lady news anchor was on the next station. Knowing the time to be before the regular news, Scarlet left it on the channel. “Thank you for tuning in with TG 14, your local station. We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring breaking news. The newly elected president is holding a press conference regarding the events that took place three nights ago, outside his personal home.”

The news channel switched to show the newly elected official standing before a group of journalists. “Three days ago, only a short distance from my home, there was an attack. Law enforcement representatives attempted to capture a terrorist cell. Unfortunately, two officers were killed in the line of duty and three more were injured. Although the group escaped, there is an image we could get. The image will be released within the next hour.

“The secret service is involved with this investigation as it was close to my home and I believe this terrorist act is connected to my family and my wellbeing. There will be no questions. Know that we will find this group and stop them.”

The camera switched back to the news anchor. “Now back to your regular scheduled program.”

Scarlet got up and ran for the officers’ lounge. “Duke, we’ve got a problem.”

With his shirt off and covered in sweat, Duke looked at her. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I just saw a TV… interview with the… president! Um… president elect…” She turned away from watching the rise and fall of his chest. “Ahem. The president made an announcement just now about an attack that happened with Flint’s unit. He made the point of saying the secret service will be involved in the search.”

“Which means if our master of disguise has replaced Dan Jill like Lady Jaye suspects, then the secret service agents are probably Cobra soldiers as well. That puts them in a terrible bind. Contact them right away and let them know that there is a search party looking for them and to lie low as much as possible,” Duke said.

“Got it.” Scarlet hurried out of the room and made her way to the tech room. Picking up the phone, she called the number Breaker had emailed her the night before. “Breaker, this is Scarlet. Tango beta zero nine seven.”

“Acknowledged. Beta gamma two four delta. What’s going on? You know better to give your name.”

“The president was just on TV mentioning the attack and they said that the secret service will be involved in the search, and they’ve got an image of one of you so if you show your face you’ll have Cobra all over you and who knows who else if they offer a bounty.”

“Acknowledged. Thanks for the heads up. We got all of our needs seen to last night when I got the phone and laptop. We should be good for a while.”

“Understood,” Scarlet said. “Duke will figure out a way to get your unit out of there.”

“Acknowledged. Breaker out.”

Scarlet hung up the phone, then got up and as she left, the tech specialist bumped into Duke. Thankfully, he had a shirt on. “I spoke with Breaker and let him know to go to ground and stay there until we figure out a way to get them out of the field.”

Duke rubbed his chin. “I hate that they’re stuck out there and we can’t do anything to help them.”

“What about talking with Hawk about getting them out? It’s getting too hot for them to stay out there,” Scarlet said. “I think he’s letting the events with what happened at the Pit color his judgement. We need to be more vigilant to be certain, but the old protocol measures worked fine.

“We’re not even sure how Cobra found us. What if they figured out a way to track energon like how Beach Head thought up? We can have the best protocols in place but that won’t fix them finding us.”

Duke nodded. “That’s a good point. They have that crystal, so maybe there is something to that. If that is the case then you’re right no protocol will keep us safe except constant vigilance and maximizing our defenses. I’ll at least mention it and see where it goes from there when he gets back.”

“Thank you for listening, sir.”

“Always Scarlet. You ever need me for anything, I’ve got an open door for you.” Duke walked away.

Scarlet watched him as he turned down the corridor. _Was that more than just a statement regarding assignments, or was he trying to ease my embarrassment with my bumbling over seeing him without a shirt on?_ With a deep breath, Scarlet went back into the tech room. She needed to keep herself busy instead of fantasizing about Duke.

* * *

“So we will have to watch our butts even more than before,” Muskrat said.

Flint didn’t like this one bit. “The problem is, we’re in the middle of the country. Wherever this carrier is located, we won’t be able to get to it unless we travel, which means exposing ourselves to discovery. With the current protocols in place, we can be stuck out here for a long time.”

“What are the chances of getting evacuated out of here regardless of Cobra?” Falcon asked.

“Not high. We don’t know how Cobra found out about our base, and Hawk will do everything in his power to make sure that doesn’t happen again,” Lady Jaye said.

“Either way, it will take time,” Flint said. “We need to make do with what we’ve got and we need to keep calm.”

Breaker unplugged the cell phone from the car charger and turned on the hotspot app, then connected his laptop. “First, we need to see this image of who got identified, then that will give us an idea of how to move forward.” After typing in a few keys, Breaker flipped the computer around. “Looks like you’re the winner, Lady Jaye.”

“That was why that guard did that catcall. They were on to us and used that to take a picture of me. I played right into their plan.” Lady Jaye punched her hand in frustration.

“We’ll figure it out, Jaye,” Flint said. “Now that we know who’s been spotted, that helps us. That means Shockwave, Falcon, Muskrat, Breaker, and Sneak Peek aren’t identified so we can send them out as needed as long as precautions are taken.”

“That’s at least a positive development,” Sneak Peek said.

Flint nodded. He glanced around the camp. They’d be living in tents, sleeping on cots, and in sleeping bags for the next few months. “At this point, I’ll take all the positive developments we can get. Shockwave, you and Falcon have second watch. Jaye you and Sneak Peek have third. We best get cozy.”

* * *

Scott Daniels met up with Freddy Samson. “Anything to report?”

“Nope, the captain of police came in and despite the protests of the senior investigator, let me and Cooper out. I’m glad you’re back in action.”

“I’ll be on light duty for a bit, but I’ll survive. Speaking of Cooper, where is he?”

“Bringing the rental car around.”

“Good. The faster we disappear, the better,” Scott said.

“What of Jones and Simpson?” Freddy asked.

“They were transported to a high end medical facility in our control. It isn’t much to swap paperwork. They may be out for a while, though.”

Cooper pulled forward in a gray sports jeep. Freddy opened the door for the squad leader and with a slight grunt of pain, Scott got into the seat. When the other Viper got in, Cooper drove away from the downtown area. Occasionally, Scott glanced over the side mirror expecting to see someone following them, but each time there was no one.

“Do we have any update regarding the Joes?”

“No, they’ve disappeared, but Zartan has placed one unit of the secret services agents that’s actually Crimson Guards on their trail.”

“I hate those rich pricks. They think because they’ve got degrees and such they’re better than us,” Cooper said.

“Stow that talk, soldier. We’re in this together. Each part of the organization is important. I was with the first five hundred soldiers that had joined Cobra. It was a pain trying to get everything to work right in those days. Granted, we weren’t as bold as we are these days, but I noticed a huge jump in the quality of our gear and weapons when the Crimson Guard joined us,” Scott said.

“Well, someone needs to tell them we’re just as important,” Cooper said.

“Focus on driving,” Scott said.

Cooper drove for another thirty minutes then pulled into Dan Jill’s ranch. Scott handed over his ID and the three security guards, now Vipers, let them pass. Cooper dropped the jeep into four-wheel drive and drove the path that their troops had cut for the Stun and Ferret vehicles since no one was staying at the president’s place of residence. With all the activity the unit commander was itching to pull out of the location.

When the jeep pulled into the clearing before the cave, the Troopers on duty had guns pointed at them and were walking over. Scott’s opinion of them rose slightly. With Unit Captain Alan working with them, they were improving. “State your unit,” the Trooper said as he had his gun leveled at Scott.

“Python WV squad B, Squad Leader Scott Daniels.”

The Trooper lowered his gun, then opened the door so Scott could get out. The squad leader wouldn’t usually accept the help, but with his shoulder still healing, it was helpful. Going into the cave, one of the unit captains awaited his arrival. “You look no worse for wear.”

“Sir, thankfully the injury wasn’t as bad as it could have been. I’ll remove the stitches myself in the next day or two.”

“You’ll keep them in as long as our medic says you keep them in. You’re on light duty until I say otherwise.”

“Sir—”

“Save it. I need my squad leaders in top form and you cutting out your own stitches prematurely could cause infection and keep you out of action longer than needed.”

“Speaking of action… I heard they have brought the Crimson Guard in. That true?”

“Zartan’s orders.”

Scott glanced around to make sure no one was within earshot. “I lost two men, and the Joes injured two others. I want another shot at them.”

“Our assignment is to protect this position and should it come down to it, get Zartan out of whatever situation he may find himself in. It isn’t about going after the Joes. Don’t think I don’t understand your frustration, Squad Leader.”

“It’s not like the Crimson Guard won’t need a boost in man power. Let me, Cooper, and Samson have a crack in this investigation.”

The unit captain placed a hand on his helmet, activating the com-link. “Acknowledged, sir. Looks the Crimson Guard operatives have arrived to get the details from your unit. You will answer their questions, am I clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Scott said, trying to keep his anger in check.

The four men dressed in black suits with red neckties walked into the base. “We’re Crimson Guard Ruby unit. Which unit was a part of the attack?”

Scott stepped forward. “I’m the squad leader of the initial attack group.”

“We’ve got the image you supplied the police with. Now we just need some basic information, and we’ll be on our way. How many Joes were there? How well were they armed? Is there any other information that you may have?”

Scott took a deep breath, ignoring the way the Crimson Guard spoke to him. “When we hit their room, five came out when they made a run for their escape vehicle. One female, the image we got and four males. They had semi-automatic rifles. Maybe AR-15s. It being the Joes they’ll have other fancy toys… we first caught on to them when we were informed about a drone. The police confiscated all the tech I’d imagine.”

“That’s all you got?” their unit leader asked.

The unit captain stepped forward. “These Vipers risked their skin to get those Joes and some of them died.”

“That doesn’t matter to me. I have spent the last few days trying to wiggle around the mess this squad leader and his men made.”

“Mess? My squad did your job,” Scott said. “The Crimson Guards are supposed to have their eyes out for the Joes, but I didn’t see any of them when we attacked the hotel.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. You took a picture of a Joe and called them a terrorist. Did you think about how that would work? We tried to confiscate the image before it got leaked, but several high ranking city officials saw it before we could stop it, which forced Zartan’s hand to release the actual image instead of a different one. How long will it be before the top brass in the military see it and question us regarding everything?”

“I was afraid of that,” the unit captain said.

“Oh, now you see the issue,” the Crimson Guard said. “Leave to you grunts to screw everything up. You should have contacted us—”

Scott watched as the unit captain punched the leader of the Crimson Guard. Before the three other Crimson Guards attacked, the squad leader drew his handgun. “Grunts we may be, but we’re quicker on the draw than you suits. You think because you got money and fancy jobs that makes you better, well it doesn’t. The way I see it, I blow your brains out, they’ll splatter the same as anyone else’s.”

The Crimson Guards held up their hands. “We’ll remember this. I’m directly under Xamot and he will not be amused with the way you’ve acted.”

Scott drew back the hammer on his pistol. “I’ve given you the details concerning the Joes. Now, leave.” The four suits left.

“I’m sure this will be an issue,” the unit captain said.

“Either way, those suits need to tone down their attitudes and realize we’re on the same side,” Scott answered back as he eased the hammer forward and flipped the safety.

{7}

Anastasia waited in the car until the other driver gave the signal. With a flash of the vehicle’s headlights, the other driver verified the way was clear. Getting out, she walked over and got in the vehicle. “Baroness,” the driver said as he bowed his head. “It has been too long since we’ve had word from you or Destro.”

“Indeed. You know where to go for the briefing?”

“Yes, I received the change of location in a cryptic message half an hour ago.”

“Excellent. Let us be on our way then.”

The driver drove the car along the back allies, keeping clear of major roads or highways. By driving in this fashion, it took them an hour to reach their destination. However, she had to take precautionary measures should the commander have learned about this meeting.

_Cobra Commander would see this as a betrayal, no matter if this was insurance in mine and Destro’s safety alone._

The car stopped before an old harbor warehouse. Anastasia got out of the car, looking around the area. Several vacant buildings were in various states of disrepair, testifying that no one had been at this location for a long time, or at least it appeared so. The Baroness smiled, knowing a cell of Iron Grenadiers had kept this site ready for her should she ever need it.

Going into the dimly lit warehouse, she stopped in the middle of the empty building. The driver followed her. “Officer, where are my soldiers?”

“They will be along shortly, Baroness,” the driver said. She glanced at him and noted his black suit accented in red. A functional saber hung from his hip. His helmet was a built in gas mask, advanced eye goggles that could toggle between night vision and heat vision, similar to the Viper mirror masks if outdated.

Five minutes later, two black submarines surfaced and forty red and black clad Iron Grenadiers with silver mirror masks stepped out, lining up. She had upgraded their uniforms to resemble Cobra Vipers, as that tech was far more advanced than the previous version. “Welcome back. Hail the Iron Grenadiers!” As one, the soldiers raised fists into the air, repeating the chant.

“You all have been in sleeper cells for the last four years since the investigations. You notice that some of our soldiers are no longer here. It became important for us to assign them to another group called Cobra. As of today, the Iron Grenadiers are reborn. You all are the cream of the crop and I expect excellence.”

The officer stepped forward. “What are our orders, Baroness? Will we have to fight our former brothers in arms?”

“Both Destro and I hope that will never be the case, although it is possible that could happen. Your orders are to turn this warehouse into a fortress.” She pointed to the two lesser officers that had brass bars on their lapels. “Focus on getting the subs unloaded.” She looked at the ranking officer. “Follow me.”

Baroness led the black and red Iron Grenadier to the double doors that led to the basement level. “I mean no disrespect, Baroness, but reformatting this warehouse we’ll need at least a hundred soldiers—” When the officer saw the vault door he stopped his complaint.

With a smile, Baroness placed her hand over the scanner, and the door opened. Inside was a chamber full of B.A.T.s. These differed from Cobra’s usual units. These were a dark red color with black accents, with a silver metal plate covering the chest circuitry.

“Follow me.” She led him through the chamber to the back room and showed him the fully automated assembly line. “Once you have this base operational, I want you to gain another warehouse across the great lake and place half these B.A.T.s there with half of your forces. Continue this process until we have four perimeter bases around the Great Lake.”

“We will need more soldiers… to ensure these bases are protected properly,” the Iron Grenadier officer said.

“I am aware of your staffing needs. As soon as we secure more funds, Destro and I will recruit more soldiers.”

“Yes, Baroness. So this assembly line creates the robots in the next room over. With that many, we could cause some serious problems for those that oppose us. After we get these bases functional, what is our agenda?”

“For now, focus on the Iron Grenadiers’ bases and don’t concern yourself with anything else. In due time we will have more orders for you.”

“As you command, Baroness.” With a wave of her hand, she dismissed the officer back to his duties. When she was alone, she closed the door and walked around the assembly line to where the escape route was located. She’d have to replace the vessel she was taking, but there would be plenty of time to do so. In the backroom, a sleek, black A.G.P. awaited her.

This had been her fallback position before she had trusted Destro, as she did now. She remembered the days when she had been a displaced aristocrat, barely twenty years old. Her parents had sent her to the states right before their deaths… perhaps they had suspected the change in political views in their country. Either way she had found herself here with a small fortune.

James McCullen had been a charming potential suiter before everything fell apart. She had been surprised when he’d shown up at her apartment. He had sworn to her he’d make those who’d killed her parents pay. In two years’ time, he’d created the original Iron Grenadiers and started a coop of the dictator that had killed the presiding king and nobles of her home country, Decobria. She had learned the truth of Destro and pledged unending love for the M.A.R.S. owner. Though she refused marriage, in most ways that was their relationship, though it was never blessed by a priest or recognized by a legal administrator. 

With a shake of her head, Anastasia banished the memories, then got into the A.G.P. escape pod. Baroness flipped the switches and the hovercraft rose in the air. Pushing the lever forward, the pod shot through the underground route, then up a shaft, then out into the night air.

Activating the radio, Baroness called James. “Darling, I’ve got everything in order and now I’m heading to Cobra Island as we agreed. I’d give the Iron Grenadiers a month and they should be ready for the next recruits to arrive.”

“Very good, my dear. I look forward to holding you in my arms again.”

“I’m glad to hear your real voice for a change, Darling. I should be at the island by midnight.”

“I look forward to seeing you again.” The radio cut off. With a sigh, Baroness put in the coordinates, activated the autopilot, and got settled for a long ride.

* * *

“How much longer until everything is ready?” Serpentor asked from the computer screen.

Doctor Mindbender looked at the transportable building pod as it was finished. The outside metal framing still needed to be placed over the construct to protect it from the elements. “Soon Serpentor. Within a week we will manufacture the B.A.T.s inside this building.”

Truth be told, Doctor Mindbender was glad that they were moving the manufacturing of the B.A.T.s out of the bunker and into this building. Beside the new structure, two of the crates that doubled as mobile bases from the unground base were being attached to make one big structure, enclosing a stretch of woodland around the bunker.

“I want that base operational as quickly as possible. As soon as it’s finished, I want the B.A.T.s to number over ten thousand. Once I’ve achieved those numbers, I will conquer the capital of this country and no one will stand against me. No one!”

Since the confrontation between Tomax, Serpentor had been unreasonable. It had been a relief to get away from his creation, as it seemed the genetically engineered human saved all his anger for Doctor Mindbender.

“I am doing everything I can to speed this along, Serpentor.” The construction team barely stopped to see to their needs as Mike had used several Hypnochips to control them.

“Good, I’ve just placed the Hypnochip on the mayor. He is in my control. Soon he will contact any group that will be interested in joining my forces. Soon this entire town will be under my control.”

Doctor Mindbender knew that voicing a protest wouldn’t do anything but anger Serpentor, so he simply nodded. This would help fill out Serpentor’s faction of Cobra, but Mike feared who would answer the call. Spies could get into Cobra this way, causing more problems than necessary. “Of course, Serpentor. If there is nothing else, I’ll make sure everything is in order.” The phone went blank.

“Sir,” Doctor Mindbender looked at the purple and black clad mind controlled Viper. “You wanted me to notify you as soon as building was completed.”

Mike had forgotten he’d ordered the mind controlled Viper to inform him when the building was nearly finished. “Good, that will be all return to your post.” With a wooden salute, the controlled Viper left him alone. He hated dealing with the mind controlled soldiers.

Five of the Flight Pods landed. Doctor Mindbender walked over to the blue and gray clad Vipers with golden face masks. “Report.”

“The perimeter is secure. Squads one and two are in place so we returned.”

“Very good, but I want you to remain on your toes on the chance these construction lights draw anyone into our area.”

“Yes, sir.” The five Flight Pod pilots moved to an area where off-duty soldiers were gathering around a kerosene heater to keep warm.

Climbing down into the bunker, Doctor Mindbender was glad to be out of the freezing cold. Even with the thick jacket, the wind had been brutal. In the main storage area, several robotic arms and various components were finished. Minerva had followed his blueprints to the exact detail. Two regular Vipers stood near the entrance. “You two, I want you to carry the parts up to the completed assembly area.”

“But it’s freezing,” one viper said. His comrade struck his shoulder and gestured to the materials. “Yes sir.” The two began lugging the parts out of the bunker.

“It’s hard to find good help.” Doctor Mindbender said. He looked at the scientist that had helped him with creating Serpentor. She had lost a considerable amount of weight. “You need to make sure you take care of yourself, Minerva. You must it three meals a day.”

She looked at him with a blank look. “As you wish, Doctor Mindbender.” Without another word, she got up and walked over to where the Vipers ate dinner.

Going to the secondary storage area, four B.A.T.s were half finished. He had sent word to Minerva a month ago to work on the assembly parts. She must have sat and done nothing since she’d finished the parts required for the assembly line. “Wonderful!” The disadvantage with the Hypnochip was it required the one controlling the individual to give the order and if they failed to foresee an error in the command, then the controlled individual had no ability to adjust.

“Minerva, when you’re finished eating, finish these B.A.T.s.” With a full mouth, the scientist acknowledged his command. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mike took a deep breath, calming himself.

“If only I could get my hands on Arkeville. He would be a big help improving the Hypnochip.” Every attempt Mike tried failed miserably.

* * *

Zartan shuddered as the wind whipped across the dock. “This is ridiculous. I’m the president and instead of being in bed, I’m freezing my butt off waiting.”

“It shouldn’t be much longer,” the Crimson Guard said.

Zartan glared at the secret service agent, but before he could rebuke the soldier, a submarine surfaced. The walkway extended, and the portal opened. Four gray and yellow-clad soldiers stepped out of the submarine. Each of these soldiers had twin cannons mounted into metal backpacks. They wore dark helmets with black mirror masks over their faces.

Cobra Commander exited the sub next with a middle-aged man and another four soldiers. “Greetings Mr. President,” Cobra Commander said. The leader of Cobra wore his black attire with the silver mirror mask and black hood.

Zartan bowed his head. “Commander.” A half dozen Vipers carried a cylinder out of the submarine. “So this is the legendary Python Patrol that I’ve heard rumors of.”

“Yes. It is. These soldiers are the very best of Cobra.”

The Crimson Guard stepped forward. “Commander, the base is ready.”

“Excellent. I want to be on the move as quickly as possible.”

“If you would follow me, Commander. Doctor Venom, if you’d come along as well. I will guide you to the base,” Zartan said as he gestured to the car that was waiting. Without comment, Cobra Commander and Doctor Venom got into the armored car. Zartan and the two secret service agents sat across from the others. _Oh, blessed heat!_ “Driver, take us to twelve Rosewood road.”

With a nod, the driver drove along the river road until it intersected with another, and he sped along the byway until they came to a section of abandoned factories. They got out of the stopped vehicle and walked into the rundown factory. Inside, a transportable building had lights on, illuminating the cleanroom. The inside room was a stark contrast with the rundown warehouse.

“I have everything according to your specifications, Doctor Venom.” Zartan allowed the Crimson Guards to open the door, and they walked in. “We’ve not used this facility for some time, but everything should be as you need it.”

Zartan walked over to a pillar in the middle of the room, and pushed the button and the doors slid away, revealing a spiral staircase that went to the sublevel. “Below is the refurbished train that will take you to the location where the rest of your forces are being transported.”

“Excellent. We will only be here for a brief time to complete our mission and then we will return to the under—”

“Oh… Cobra Commander,” Doctor Venom walked over and whispered something in his ear.

“You,” the Crimson Guard posing as a secret service agent stepped forward. “You know how this train functions?” Cobra Commander asked.

“Yes, sir. Tomax sent instructions regarding the operation of the train.” The Crimson Guard walked down the stairwell, followed by the commander. Doctor Venom watched as the leader of Cobra descended the steps.

“If you have any other needs for me or the Crimson Guard, you have but to ask,” Zartan said.

“What of the additional transport that will bring the cylinder here?”

“It will be along within the next—” Zartan heard air breaks. “Now.” Together, they walked outside and the special units that came with the commander got out.

“Move into the facility, there is plenty of room to store your things,” Doctor Venom said. “You six make sure you don’t damage that cylinder. It is important that it isn’t damaged.”

With crisp salutes, the Vipers carefully unloaded the device. “What is that contraption?” Zartan asked.

“Nothing that you need to concern yourself with, Zartan,” Doctor Venom said.

Zartan stepped into the dark haired scientist and shoved him back a step. “You don’t talk to me like that.”

With lightning fast reflexes, the scientist had a syringe with a strange, blue substance close to Zartan’s neck. “You would do well to watch yourself, Zartan, or you will learn I am not the weak fool that Doctor Mindbender was. Now, the next step of your orders is to get the vice president here so I can deal with him tonight.”

Immediately, Zartan wasn’t sure he liked that development. “Why is that?”

“Do you want to be reassigned?” Doctor Venom asked.

Zartan glared at the doctor. “So be it, but it isn’t wise to make me an enemy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Zartan. Now, see to your assignment. You’ve got a speech day after tomorrow at noon, correct?”

“Of course.”

“Good luck. Break a leg.”

Suppressing the urge to strike the doctor, Zartan picked up the phone. “Bob, are you busy at the moment?”

“I am. What is it, Dan?”

“Meet me in half an hour at twelve Rosewood. Make sure you have Henry and Will drive you here.”

“Why are we meeting at the old warehouse district?” Bob asked.

Zartan worked to keep the frustration from his voice. “Just hurry. We’ve got an issue that needs to be addressed. 

“All right. I’ll be there soon.” Bob hung up the phone. Zartan sent a coded message to Henry.

Zartan turned off the cell phone. “There. He’ll be here in half an hour.”

“I assume Henry and Will are Crimson Guards?” the doctor asked.

Zartan nodded. “They are some of the first ones able to infiltrate the secret service.”

“That’s good to know,” Doctor Venom said.

When the car pulled up, Zartan walked over to the door and opened it. The vice president was passed out in the back seat. Henry and Will got out and then carried the vice president into the building. Zartan followed them inside and saw the elected official was placed on the table, and the syringe that Doctor Venom had threatened Zartan with was injected into the vice president.

“He’ll be out for a while,” Doctor Venom had Bob placed inside the cylinder and turned it on. After an hour of the contraption scanning him, the scientist placed a small disk on the table, and then downloaded something onto it. He then placed it on the elected official’s neck. “That takes care of that. Place him back in the car and transport him back to his office.”

“Yes, Doctor Venom.”

{8}

Black Out studied the tunnel that led from the northern reaches of the South America Desert to underneath the border and into the U.S. regions. “Is it safe?”

The Cobra Trooper in his desert gear nodded. “You’d be surprised how safe. When we took control of it, we expected to have to do some modifications to it, but we didn’t need to. After a hundred feet, you’ll see a jeep and an underground service station.”

Black Out looked at the desert clad Trooper. “Are you serious?”

“Very, sir.” The Trooper held out a set of keys. “The tunnel is two hundred miles long. You’ll note the sides of the wall will turn red to let you know to slow down.”

“All right.” Taking the keys, Black Out walked down the ramp, and into the dark cave. Automatic lights came on, illuminating a concrete corridor that went on for miles. A black jeep was right where the Trooper said it would be. Two purple clad Troopers came out of a backroom with guns at the ready, but seeing Black Out, they replaced their arms and returned to their post.

Getting inside the vehicle, Black Out started it and stepped on the gas. With a roar amplified by the tunnel, the jeep raced down the way. Maxing at ninety-five miles an hour, he zipped along the tunnel. Within two hours, he noted the sides were painted yellow, then switched to red. Slowing down, he checked his gas gage and saw that it was close to empty.

The end of the tunnel crept up, and he slowed to a stop. Getting out, another Trooper came out of the guard station and took the jeep to the built in gas station. Shaking his head at the sight, Black Out followed the steps up into a building. He entered a room that had one sided mirrored windows. Outside the observation room, dozens of men and women worked on assembly lines.

“I wasn’t expecting you so soon,” a dark haired woman said as she entered the room. “Take this map and briefcase. You’ll have everything you need to carry out the assignment in the car that’s parked behind the storage building. Just head out the back door.”

“Understood,” Black Out took the map and briefcase. Leaving the room, he felt the temperature plunge. He’d gotten used to high temperatures the last few months. “I hate winter.” Picking up his pace, Black Out saw the storage building and behind it was the car.

Getting inside the vehicle, he popped the briefcase and saw an Image Circlet. Underneath it were instructions of how to use it. In the back seat was another bag and briefcase. Opening the bag, he found a tactical battle suit and a change of clothes folded underneath. In the other briefcase was a disassembled long distance rifle, and a picture of his target. It took him a moment to process what was being asked of him, but he’d fulfill the mission.

It had taken him a whole day to reach the destination. To his surprise, there was security, but it was lax around the area he was directed to go. Going to the top floor, he had a perfect view of the podium. At noon, he was set up and ready. He waited until the target was in the perfect position and squeezed the trigger.

As soon as the second round had left the gun, he broke down the gun and put it in the briefcase. He then pulled off the tactical battle suit, wearing a business suit underneath. Tapping the Image Circlet, he then walked down the steps and out into the street. Sirens were echoing everywhere and secret service were running about. After he got clear of the building, two secret service officers secured the building he’d just vacated.

At his car, he dropped the briefcase in the backseat and drove away. A secret service agent waved him through. He was outside the city’s limit and on the interstate within half an hour. If Black Out hadn’t just finished the job, he would have believed it was impossible.

“Cobra has a mighty hand to pull this off,” Black Out said to himself.

* * *

Heavy Duty dropped his cup of coffee, and it shattered on the floor. The Joes had been at port for two months now, and so he’d enjoyed the respite. Now, it felt like the world had just went crazy.

“There is no way,” Heavy Duty said to himself. “I don’t believe it.”

Mainframe came in. “Duke wants a meeting with officers now.”

Heavy Duty looked at the broken cup and left it. He ran down to the officer’s hold and found all the officers had gathered in the small office. “Can the chatter. All right. Word is Dan Jill has been assassinated. What’s worse is the secret service is blaming Lady Jaye and the group of Joes, claiming they’re domestic terrorists. The attack at the hotel is being used as well. If you have seen the news, you know that every Joe that has been identified by Cobra has been added to this terrorist cell.”

“How is it we walked into this?” Roadblock asked.

“I don’t know… but Hawk is being questioned—not arrested—by several high-ranking officers. He sent word for us to get Flint and the others out of there. I’m taking two volunteers to get Flint and his crew out of harm’s way before we leave port.”

“I’ll go,” Roadblock said.

“I’ll go,” Heavy Duty said.

Other Joes voiced their desire to go, but Duke silenced everyone. “All right, enough. I’ve chosen two others, and that’s all that’s coming with me. If we’re fortunate we slip in, get Flint and the others, and then we slip out. The biggest thing we have to do is not let anyone see me since my mug has been plastered everywhere with the terrorist group. 

“I mean no offense, Duke, but why don’t you remain here,” Spirit said. “If you risk jeopardizing the mission, then it makes sense that someone else that isn’t identified go.”

“I’m exercising commanding officer privilege. Besides, I’m taking the transport in myself.”

Heavy Duty could understand Duke’s reasoning. “All right. We shouldn’t have any problems slipping in and getting out, but we will not carry heavy so if we get spotted by Cobra and they’re able to send in crack troops we will be at a disadvantage.” 

“That’s why we’re waiting until night before we make our move. I’ve already emailed Breaker to send their location and after he confirms my identity, he’ll provide the location. We should be at the location by sun up and back here by dusk tomorrow. If everything goes smoothly, we’ll have pulled out of port and be on our way. Once Hawk has the top brass in the know then we’ll be all right to move on assignments again.”

“So if Cobra makes their move on something we cannot intercept them?” Mainframe asked.

“Nope. We have to have permission from Hawk and he has to gain permission from the top brass and he’s convincing them that our team is the good guys,” Duke said.

“They’re up to something. There is no telling what, but it’s clear they’re about to pull something big,” Heavy Duty said. “And we can’t even wave at them as they pass us by.”

“We are in the dark, but it won’t last forever,” Duke said. “I wish there was more than we can do, but we’ve got one shot at slipping in and out and I’d rather get my brothers in arms back here safely. That is our priority for the moment. Everyone is dismissed, except for my team members.”

Everyone in the room filed out except for Heavy Duty and Roadblock. Duke stepped out of the room for a moment then returned. He gave a special code, and both Roadblock and Heavy Duty returned the proper response. “Now that no one else is here, I will clue you in on the rest of the assignment. I’ve got four Skystrikers and three tanks at the Autobot base to be picked up and six laser rifles. Thanks to their drones, they’ve built us a few toys.”

Duke paced back and forth. “In addition, Cover Girl and the rest of her unit have been on leave since Japan’s battle so they’re meeting us there with fifty Joes.”

“Say what? How is that possible?” Roadblock asked.

“Hawk gave orders for fifty of our Joes to be on standby and wait for the order of vehicles from the Autobots at the military base before the base was hit. When Lady Jaye first proved to us that Dan Jill had been replaced, this group of soldiers were also a contingency force should Flint’s unit need backup and we couldn’t respond fast enough. With the Pit being attacked, I sent word to this group to go silent as per protocol. The only one that knew of this group was me and Hawk. We didn’t mention it… and still haven’t due to the possibility there could be a Cobra operative that slipped in our forces when we left the Pit. They won’t suspect an attack.”

“But the government—”

“We’ve been playing opossum on the possibility that Cobra has infiltrated the Joes. Only the media and the people think Jaye is a terrorist group. The top brass knew better after Hawk explained the situation. We’ve got permission to move on Cobra at Dan Jill’s ranch. Soon it will be announced that Flint’s group was in fact the good guys going after the bad guys.”

“So Hawk being questioned by the top brass…?” Roadblock asked.

Duke playfully hit his head. “Oops, I forgot to mention that he’s bringing supplemental soldiers from Special Forces. They’re not Joes, but they’re there to help us in the battle since we lost so many fighters.”

“I feel used,” Roadblock said. “But I understand. Cobra had a trap ready for us… I’m glad you and General Hawk could side step it and make it look so good.”

“I’ll take feeling used if it means taking down Cobra latest scheme,” Heavy Duty said.

“This is top secret for the rest of the Joes for the moment. I want you to gather your gear and get ready to move out,” Duke said. “We’ve got a couple hours to pass before we’re ready so do your best to look busy.”

“Would you look at that!” Roadblock pointed to the Autobot position that Duke had just got clearance to land on.

Heavy Duty walked over and looked out the window. A huge city was spread around the former field exercise grounds. Well over a dozen towers reached up to the sky. Thirty smaller buildings dotted the area, and a huge landing strip also functioned as a dam where a river had been redirected. “It’s freakin’ huge.”

Duke landed the transport, and a blue, white and red Autobot stepped out of a tall building. “Greetings, humans. I’m Ultra Magnus, the commander of Autobot City.”

“I wasn’t expecting to see such a change,” Duke said.

“With the drones, they can do construction around the clock, as you humans say. If you would get on board,” Ultra Magnus transformed into a car transporter and truck. “I’ll take you to the rest of your soldiers.” The door opened and Heavy Duty got in. The three big soldiers still had plenty of room, which wasn’t common when Roadblock and Heavy Duty got together.

Ultra Magnus drove to another stretch of road. The Maulers and Skystrikers were waiting at the back portion of roadway. “I believe they stored the laser rifles on the first jet.”

Cover Girl and her tank drivers came over. “We’re ready to move. My tanks are filled with energon and ready to blast a snake nest.”

Duke waved the rest of the Joes forward. “Lock and load, Joes! We’re moving out! Yo Joe!”

Heavy Duty felt pride surge within him. He’d make sure that the Joes gave back more than they’d lost when Cobra had attacked the Pit. “Let’s move!”

{9}

Zartan blinked, and tried to sit up, but pain ignited in his chest. He looked down and saw gauze over the area that caused him pain. “What is going on?”

Doctor Venom walked over. “Good, you’re awake. The experiment that Mindbender did on you is already helping you to heal from the gunshot wound.”

_Gunshot wound!_ “I’ve been shot! Who would dare shoot me?” He realized he was no longer impersonating Dan Jill.

“I did,” Zartan looked and saw a blonde-headed man dressed in a black battle suit with silver armor over his chest and shoulders. “Or I should say I was ordered to.”

“Ordered?”

“You wanted to be reassigned did you not?” Cobra Commander asked as he walked over. “How did you expect that to happen being in the role you were in?”

“But you ordered me to be shot!”

“Yes, shot… not killed. Remember that distinction. I could have easily had Black Out do so, and you would have never known. Remember that lesson, Zartan.”

_I will never forget!_ “I’m being reassigned to what?”

“First, I will allow you time to heal which won’t be long considering Mindbender’s enhancements. Then, you, Zandar, and Black Out will head to Uncan where you will take control of a drug cartel. You will then overthrow the current government. Once that is accomplished you will then attack Cobra Island.”

“What?” _Did I hear right?_

“Did I stutter? I want you to attack Cobra Island,” Cobra Commander walked over to a map of the island. Doctor Venom helped Zartan to his feet and over to the map. “This area here is lightly populated with native Uncanian people. After you gain power, attack this area and withdraw. Cobra’s forces will respond and capture the entire country.”

“That’s why you did what you did to the vice president. Now he’s in control—”

“Exactly. He will block NATO with his influence, but then help in the mediation process, appealing to the UN. Cobra will gain more lands… and more important, several key military bunkers that have been in drug cartel control. We will seize the drugs and money, turning over the illegal substances to the UN which will improve our relationship with the peace keeping institution.”

“Over taking a country and what you plan will take time. It won’t be fast,” Black Out said.

“You have one year starting next Friday. Your injury should be completely healed by then, Zartan.”

“As you wish… Commander.”

“Commander,” a gray and yellow clad Tele-Viper called him over to the computer screen. “Tomax is on the line.”

Zartan walked over, joining the commander. “Report, Tomax,” Cobra Commander said.

“I’m not sure what to make of this, Cobra Commander. My units have tried reaching out to the generals and military officials, but they’ve gone silent. I’m not sure what to make of it.”

Cobra Commander turned to Doctor Venom. “Does the vice president need our Crimson Guards?”

“No, this Hypnochip differs from the others. It allows him to be who he is, but it accepts your orders and gives subdual suggestions over his decisions considering those orders,” Doctor Venom said.

“Excellent, Tomax, recall all secret service agents from the white house. I don’t like this development.”

“As you wish, Cobra Commander. Is there a particular assignment you’d have them do?” Tomax asked.

“I trust your judgement.”

“What of the Crimson Guards that are looking for the Joes?”

“Have them continue the search, but have them drop the identity of the secret service agents.”

“That will make it hard for them to do any investigations and they will not have authority to force local law enforcement to follow their orders,” Tomax said.

Cobra Commander struck the desk. “Use your imagination, Tomax! Just have them drop their identities as secret service agents! Am I clear?”

“As clear as always, Cobra Commander. I’ll see to it at once,” Tomax bowed his head, then the computer screen went off.

“Now, Zartan, contact your brother and make your way out of here by dusk.”

“Yes, commander,” Zartan said. 

* * *

Doctor Mindbender inspected the assembly line as the machines made the parts that would be combined into the next units of B.A.T.s. Minerva loaded the cart and then moved the parts to another line and the automated arms began building the shells.

Stevie, in his Crimson Guard attire, entered the room. “Doctor Mindbender, Tomax is making contact.”

Since Serpentor’s failed attempt to get more energon crystal from Tomax, the Crimson Guard commander hadn’t contacted them. “Yes,” Doctor Mindbender asked as he was given the phone.

“I will give you an additional ten thousand dollars a month, plus two pieces of crystal… and six H.I.S.S. tanks.”

Doctor Mindbender couldn’t keep the shock from his face. “Not that I am not grateful, but why the change of heart… and the additional funds and vehicles?”

“Because I’m tired of not being included in the commander’s plans. My sub officers informed me of the details Cobra Commander didn’t speak of and I don’t want to find myself or my brother shot one day because it aligns with his plans.”

“I understand your point all too well, Tomax,” Doctor Mindbender said. “He is destroying Cobra from within. It is even more important that Serpentor gains control before all the momentum is lost.” 

“I agree. Aside from the promised monies and everything else, I am assigning another eight Crimson Guards to Springfield. You will find them at Springfield’s First Choice Bank. Each of them can help you grow your faction’s portfolio. I will arrange the movement of the tanks similarly as the Flight Pods.”

“Splendid. I look forward continuing this agreement, and may we be unification and a clear direction to Cobra,” Doctor Mindbender said. The screen went blank. Doctor Mindbender handed the phone back to Stevie. “How have things gone? Are you and your wife settled in your new home?”

“Yes, and the twenty B.A.T.s function as an excellent guard.”

“With you and your wife monitoring our accounts from home it eases the issue of having a brick and mortar building, which means further redistributing the funds to Serpentor’s B.A.T. building project.”

“Having such monies coming in, that means we’ll be able to create the army he wants all the faster.”

Doctor Mindbender nodded. _And then Serpentor will plunge the world in a different type of madness if he succeeds with taking over Cobra._ “See to your assignment. When the funds clear, I want to be notified at once.”

The Crimson Guard saluted and left. Doctor Mindbender turned back to the assembly line and noted the two shells of the latest B.A.T.s were finished. _This new method of creating B.A.T.s is faster than even the factories Cobra has._ Within the two days since they got the assembly lines finished, thirty B.A.T.s were finished and awaiting orders.

Doctor Mindbender called Serpentor. “What do you want, Doctor Mindbender?”

“It appears Cobra Commander’s plan is undermining his authority with his inner circle. I just spoke with Tomax and he will supply additional monies, the crystals and six H.I.S.S. tanks. He’s also assigning more Crimson Guards to aid our portfolio so we’ll have proper men and women helping us move your faction further.”

“That fool Cobra Commander is sowing seeds of dissension but we will reap a harvest of willing allies that will help me reclaim my place. While his faction weakens, mine grows stronger.”

“Yes, Serpentor. As soon as I have the crystals, I will convert the Flight Pods here with the lasers.”

“I will send the newest recruits to help you. One is a Richard Cider, a brilliant engineer that will be a benefit with our Techno-Vipers. Three other engineers have come on board and will assist the current technicians.”

“It seems everything is working out, Serpentor. The B.A.T.s are being built at a record pace. Within a month I would imagine you would have five hundred android troopers at least,” Mike said.

“Excellent. First, we will capture Cobra and then we will crush the NATO and anyone that will stand against me! This is my will! I command it!”

* * *

Sebastian stepped into the room and watched as the blue, red, and black clad Vipers practiced hand to hand combat. This was the third training session that he had presided over today. Everything was moving along perfectly.

Battlefield Officer Timothy stepped over. “Major Bludd, I have to say that your training tactics have improved our forces. I have two men that I would suggest that would be perfect to be promoted to unit captain.”

“Why do you suggest that?” Major Bludd asked.

The gray and black clad Viper tilted his head, distorting the reflection of Sebastian’s head with the silver mirror mask. “We’ve got enough Vipers for additional major units, but they’ll need unit captains. If possible, I’d like another battlefield officer that would help the administration duties of this supreme unit that is slowly forming.”

“I have been so focused on training soldiers I haven’t considered the administration duties. If I can, I’ll begin looking into officers shortly.”

Major Bludd led the officer out of the room. “Speaking of that, we need to find a place where we can work with live ammunitions so our soldiers are ready for actual combat,” Timothy said.

“I’ve been looking into it. Serpentor has control of the mayor of Springfield and I believe he’s working on a military fort that will be a fully operational soon. We can train the fish there and also work with our seasoned veterans to get them all where they need to be.”

“Very good, sir. It seems like this outfit is finally filling out properly and with the vehicles coming in now… I believe we’re back to where we need to be,” Officer Timothy said.

“We still have a way to go… but you’re right we’re well on track now, and should we get more vehicles switched to Doctor Mindbender’s lasers we will be more formidable than ever before.” Major Bludd clinched his fist. _I am ready to take the fight to Cobra Commander, but I’m no fool. He is too well connected and armed right now._

“With your help it has moved forward exponentially.”

With a half-smile, Major Bludd accepted the praise. “Get me files of those men you think will fit in with the unit captains and a potential new battlefield officer and I will bring it before Serpentor.”

“Yes sir, I will do that.” The officer gave him a crisp salute, and then turned on his heel, looking to his orders.

Going up the stairs to his office, Major Bludd passed by the new security hub. He stopped, studied the security camera feeds, and then continued on. The Tele-Vipers were coming along much like the rest of the units. Inside his office, Sebastian took a seat and looked at the information from the files Timothy provided.

_Everything is coming along. I can’t believe only a short while ago I was at my wits end trying to think of a way to survive should Cobra Commander make good on his promises._

Major Bludd’s phone vibrated. Sliding a finger across the screen, Sebastian noted the relaxed face of Serpentor. Whatever happened, it must be good news. “Good afternoon, Serpentor. What can I help you with?”

“Do you have knowledge of the H.I.S.S. tanks?”

“Have you secured one?”

“I’ve secured six. Soon our supplier will deliver them much the same as the Flight Pods.”

“That is a positive development for our ground forces. Yes, I know how to use the tank and the targeting system. It is complex, but effective.”

“Something else to further take time to learn… very well. I will hold you to that and expect you to train a group of Vipers to work the vehicles, Major Bludd.” 

“As you so wish, Serpentor,” Major Bludd said.

{10}

Alan yawned as he made his rounds, making sure everything was secure. The vehicles were prepped and ready at a moment’s notice to either defend or pull out of the position. “Unit Captain Alan, where you at?”

With a sigh, Alan tapped his com-link. “I’m in the hanger bay, walking the perimeter.”

“You’ve got squad leaders to do that duty, Captain. Report to the command hub. Battlefield officer for WV and SD out.”

With a last look, the unit captain looked around the hanger. The black Stuns and Ferrets had red snakeskin patterns along the vehicle’s bodies and framework. Even the Hover Rattlers and F.A.N.G.s had the pattern to testify to everyone these vehicles belonged to the Python Patrol. Alan felt a surge of pride being a part of this elite force.

“Sir, this is Squad C. We’ve got something—”

Alan tapped his com-link. “Say that again, Squad C. I repeat say that again.” The silence stretched for a moment. “Does anyone in Squad C copy?” No one answered. _Protocol was to let the higher ups know._ “This better not be faulty equipment!” He tapped a different channel. “This is Unit Captain Alan for WV unit. My Squad C on perimeter position Alpha went dark.”

“Acknowledged. Sounding the alarm. Head to your battle position.”

“Understood.” Alan tapped his com-link, switching the channel. “Squad A and B of Python WV unit I want you in the hanger on the double! Locked and loaded.”

As the alarm sounded, the fourteen Vipers gathered along with the two gray, green, and yellow clad Motor-Vipers. “I want Squad A on the Stuns. Squad B, I want you on security detail watching the e-vac exit. Make sure no one slips in.”

“Yes, sir,” the squad leader said then led the Vipers to the back exit.

The Motor-Vipers got in the driver seats of the Stun vehicles. Alan tapped the shoulder of the nearest driver. “I’m taking this one out,” the unit captain said.

“But… yes sir.” The Motor-Viper slid over and Alan got in the driver seat. The three lower ranked Vipers got into the protected armament compartments. With a thunderous growl, the unit captain started the vehicle. Letting loose the emergency break, the unit captain hit the gas, and the Stun shot forward, going out the side entrance. The other Stun followed, racing to keep up.

Alan glanced at the county side. Being nighttime, he couldn’t afford more than a glance, but noted there was no evidence of an attack yet. Focusing on the path, he drove the Stun to a minor rock formation, and parked the vehicle. He flipped the deploy switch, and the two forward armaments separated, and the blast guards rose to cover the Vipers operating the turrets.

“It’s all yours,” Alan said to the Motor-Viper, then got out of the driver’s seat and walked to the guarded area where the squad leader was working with a tarp. “This is Unit Captain Alan for unit WV. Primary security measures are in place for defensive position two. Ready for B.A.T.s and additional soldiers to further secure the position.”

“Acknowledged. Battlefield officer on the way.”

Three minutes later, three Ferrets sped to his position. The Vipers deployed and further secured the position. The squad leader got into the A.S.P. as a Motor-Viper unhooked the stationary ground unit and set it up. Alan watched as the B.A.T.s marched out of the half-buried crate and were deployed in the inverted L shaped trench.

The gray and yellow clad Viper stepped out of the last Ferret. He was still putting on his black flak vest. “Report.”

“We’re ready for the Joes, as of now the only thing we know about for certain is the silence of Squad C,” Alan said.

The battlefield officer nodded. “Very well.” The officer tapped his com-link. “This is Battlefield Officer Reems for major units three and four. Defensive position is secure. No sign of G.I. Joes or whoever else might have tripped our soldiers.” With a nod, the battlefield officer turned and studied the area. “I hate not knowing what’s going on out there.”

The other unit captain stepped forward a moment later. “B.A.T.s have the trench secured, sir.”

“Excellent. Now, we wait and see what this is. Squads A and B of Python GA are heading out to see if they can uncover any intelligence.”

“You think they’ll find anything?” the other unit captain asked.

“We’ll see.”

“I doubt its faulty equipment, but if it is, the techs will get an earful,” Alan said.

“Yeah—”

A red flare shot into the air, and the sound of automatic rounds sounded towards the president’s home. “Enemy confirmation!” the battlefield officer shouted into the com-link.

Overhead, jets flew across the position, and the A.S.P.s began peppering the sky with laser fire. The silver jets evaded the blasts, save one. A pilot parachuted out of the jet moments before it blew up.

Alan pulled out his semi-automatic rifle, flipped the safety, and pointed to a pair of Vipers nearby. “Come with me!” The other Vipers followed him and waited until the chair landed.

The soldier had his hand on a grenade. “Not going to get me, snakes!”

Alan saw the safety pin had been pulled. “Fall back!” The Vipers ran away. A few seconds later, the bomb exploded. The force of the blast knocked him down, and Alan felt his arm break as he fell. Sitting up, he looked over and saw both of the Vipers that had been with him were dead. _The force of the blast must have snapped their necks._

Clutching his arm, Alan got up and started for his position as a blast struck the stone structure. The red beam caused one Ferret to explode as the brilliant laser moved along the position. Soldiers screamed as the heat of the fire from the explosion scorched them. 

“Return fire!” the battlefield officer ordered through the com-link. The remaining Stun and Ferrets fired on the enemy tank as Alan reached the position.

One Viper was helping an unconscious soldier from the area before the flames overtook him completely. “Get him clear! On the double,” the other unit captain said.

The battlefield officer looked at Alan, then saw his broken arm. “You’re no help. Get in that Ferret and take the injured out of here!”

Fighting back several explicative comments, Alan nodded. “Acknowledged.” He got into the vehicle and the two burned Vipers followed him in. As the unconscious Viper was placed in the back seat, the battlefield officer ordered an uninjured Viper to drive the jeep to the base.

As the Ferret sped away, several blasts struck the position. Alan looked back, hissing in pain, and watched as a jet passed by, dropping a bomb on the backside of the position where the battlefield officer had been along with the other members of the squads. Every piece of tech blew to kingdom come. Alan doubted anyone else was still alive of his squads.

“Blast,” Alan clutched his uninjured hand. “Those freakin’ Joes!”

The Ferret pulled into the hanger bay. Cursing due to being jostled about, Alan got out of the jeep when it stopped. He took stock of what was left in the hanger. The F.A.N.G.s were being prepped by Strato-Vipers. That usually meant they were about to evacuate the base. “Where is the supreme unit commander? We just lost the second defensive position and I need medics looking at these soldiers.”

One of the black, gray, and green clad Strato-Vipers pointed to the secondary command position. “He’s got a better command view of the base there. We’ll see these men taken care of.”

Going up the converted ladder staircase, Alan looked at the four large monitors that displayed key views of the base. Several Tele-Vipers were at work, controlling the B.A.T.s. Two officers turned to look at him. “What are you… oh I see.” Both wore solid gray battle suits with a red snakeskin pattern and red mirror masks denoting they were administration staff.

“Sir, we lost the second defensive position,” Alan said.

The supreme unit commander nodded, but never looked away from the monitors. “Squads A and B of GA encountered a secure force holed up in your squad C’s location. Four are down, but they’re withdrawing back to base. Apparently there is a significant force out there.”

“They’ve got tanks and jets as far as what I’ve seen,” Alan said. “Not sure how many ground units.”

“Understood.” The black and red clade officer looked at his injury. “You need to get that arm seen to.” The supreme unit commander gestured to a medical officer.

With a nod, Alan went into the compact room, where the Tele-Viper that doubled as a medic inspected the wound. “You’re lucky, you got a clean break.” The medic hit him with something to kill the pain, set the bone, and then put it in a sling.

“I don’t feel lucky.”

“Just relax. We’re holding the position for another twenty minutes and then we pull out.”

* * *

Heavy Duty glanced at his watch and saw the time. He stood up and cleared his voice as the seventy-five Special Forces soldiers and Joes were at ease. “All right ladies, listen up! We’re only going over this once. Ghost Two will take one position and we’re using that as a front door entrance. Once we get in place, Duke in the Skystrikers will hit the edge of the woods to clear a spot for the transports to bring Cover Girl’s tanks into play. We don’t move in until they’re there. Am I clear? All right, get ready.” 

With a grunt, Heavy Duty picked up the motorized glider and flipped the switch. With a hum, he knew the equipment worked. He’d practiced with these gliders dozens of time and trained others on the tech so he didn’t hesitate to jump from the cliff. As the rest of his forces joined him, he guided the glider higher and swept passed the gatehouse and its guards. As they passed over, the hidden unit took out the guards at the ranch entrance.

Once they landed, he gave the signal and Heavy Duty watched as the Special Forces went inside the woods. He didn’t like them going in alone to get intelligence on Cobra, but he knew these soldiers were the best save for the Joes.

The time ticked by. If the regular guards were Cobra units, they wouldn’t have long before Cobra would know someone was at their location. Heavy Duty hoped the Special Forces found some snakes before they caught on to the attack. “Ghost One, this is Ghost Two. These snakes are good and dug in. We’ve counted seven at a well-hidden position with an off-road jeep.”

“Understood. If you can… take them down.”

“You’ll see what we can do,” the officer said. Thirty seconds passed. “Position is clear. One started a call. Safe bet Cobra knows we’re here.”

“Understood. Hold the position.” Heavy Duty turned to the rest of the soldiers. “We move in five minutes.” The Joe tapped his com-link changing the channel. “Duke, what’s your estimated time of arrival?”

“Three minutes tops. Everything set?”

“We’ve got a way in and we move in five. You drop the goods and engage the base,” Heavy Duty said.

In horror, Heavy Duty noted a red flare in the sky. “Snakes know we’re here!” Automatic fire echoed from the woods.

“Heading in now,” the sound of jets passed over their position and headed towards the base.

“We’ve got movement on the western edge of the wood,” a soldier said. As he spoke, Automatic fire ripped through the area.

“Get to cover!” Heavy Duty got on his belly and returned fire. He then rolled over towards the lip of the knoll, as Cobra returned fire at his position. Bullets tore into the ground as he rolled down the hill.

When he stopped rolling, Heavy Duty took an assessment of himself. Finding himself uninjured, he got to his knees and looked around. Several soldiers were lying low; using the natural lay of the land as cover. 

Heavy Duty tapped his com-link. “We need to push forward. Does anyone still have access to their glider?”

“Jones, MacArthur, and Simons, do. I think I can get to mine.”

“Do it. Once you got it, come here.” Heavy Duty let loose a flare, and a minute later, the four soldiers rallied to him. “Now take your knifes and cut the fabric here in the back and all the way down. Do you see the plate of metal? Pull it out and grab it by the handle. It’s small, but as long as you hunker down, you should be all right to use it as protection. You ready? Let’s move!”

With a grunt, Heavy Duty placed the metal panel in front of him and ran up the hill. The others followed suit and as soon as they crested the hill, the panels were hit with bullets. Each of the soldiers added their panel to his, making a crude bulwark. Heavy Duty placed his gun on the rim of the panel and pulled the trigger. The bullets sprayed the enemy position as the recoil made the semi-automatic move back and forth. 

Following his example, the other soldiers did the same, emptying a clip apiece. “We clear?”

“Got them,” Jones said.

Heavy Duty tapped the com-link. “Okay, Ghosts, let’s move! Grab your panel from the glider so you have some cover with you as we move.”

As the soldiers grabbed their panels, Heavy Duty led the charge into the woods. “Switch to night vision.” He pulled on the goggles and everything appeared in green detail. Trees that had been cut down from the gunfire added more cover and obstacles for them to navigate. “Everyone keep a lookout. These snakes are good at popping up from nowhere.”

Right before Heavy Duty reached a fallen tree, more automatic fire lit up the area. Immediately, he set the panel down, angling it, and bracing himself against the bullet strikes. There was a soft _thump_ from the enemy position. “Grenades!” Off behind him, the blast ripped through the wood. Several other grenades landed with successive explosions.

Heavy Duty felt a wave of heat and was thrown against a tree. As soon as he struck the trunk, something cut the back of his neck. Dazed, he fell to the ground. He struggled to stay awake, but his body didn’t want to respond. Panic raced through him until his arm moved a little. Breathing in heavy made his side hurt. _Must have some cracked ribs or if I’m lucky just bruised._

Slowly, Heavy Duty regained movement. His head pounded, but he couldn’t stay down. As he crawled along, he realized his night vision goggles were gone, as was his gun. A fire illuminated the area. Reaching down, he grabbed his handgun and made sure the safety was off. “Anyone left?”

“Ghost Three and Four are moving forward. Looks like you might be the only one except me that made it,” Jones said as he waved Heavy Duty over.

A single shot rang out, and Jones went limp. Heavy Duty cussed as he felt a barrel against his back. “Looks like I got me an officer.” His captor grabbed his gun and pulled it away. Heavy Duty brought up his knife and jammed it into the enemy’s neck.

Heavy Duty recovered and grabbed the enemy’s gun. “Looks like I got me a weapon.” Searching the enemy, he found two full clips and four grenades. He moved over to Jones, confirming the soldier was dead. Taking his goggles, Heavy Duty moved further into the woods. Once he was clear of the fire, he waited for his eyes to readjust to the night, and then put the goggles on. There was a crack in one lens, but they still worked.

“Ghost three or four do you copy?”

“Copy. We’re about to clear the woods. Looks like we’re got a welcoming committee of those B.A.T.s we were briefed about.”

“Remain in the woods. Unless you’ve got grenades.” Heavy Duty sighed as he remembered the exploding rounds they used to have. Cobra stole the last few cases of the rounds when they attacked the Pit.

“Check that, the Skystrikers just cleared the trench.”

“Release a flare so I can get an idea where you are.” When the flare went off in sky, Heavy Duty ran towards the units. At the edge of the woods, he found the two units. “All right let’s move!”

* * *

Flint pointed at the trench. “We’ve got those robots! Looks like a bunch of them.”

“I’m sick of seeing those B.A.T.s,” Falcon said. “No matter how much we hit them with regular bullets it won’t do jack.”

“But this will do something,” Muskrat threw a grenade at the trench where it blew a chunk of ground to pieces and knocked the androids down, but they were quick to get up. “What?”

Flint grabbed Muskrat and pulled him back behind the fallen trees they’d taken refuge behind. “Stop being stupid or you’ll end up dead.”

“I thought—”

“Stop thinking and follow orders, Rookie,” Lady Jaye said. “Duke, do you copy? We need a strike of those lasers along the eastern side of the cave.”

A moment later, two of the jets passed over and unleashed a barrage of the scarlet lasers, ripping the trench and the B.A.T.s to pieces.

“That’s how we deal with the robots, Rookie,” Lady Jaye said as she and the rest of their unit jumped over the fallen log and pushed on. Roadblock and his group of soldiers came at a run, and the two units joined to form one attack force.

Three all-terrain vehicles pulled forward and several of the gray, yellow, and black clad soldiers got out, and set up a secured position. “Roadblock, hit them!” Flint and everyone else dropped to low position as the soldier unleashed a laser blast from his laser rifle. With a thunderous _blaaam_ , one vehicle exploded. Several of the soldiers were ripped to pieces from the blast while others were tossed through the air like leaves. One jeep sped away, and Roadblock hit the other, blowing it to kingdom come.

One of the black hover jets that Cobra used sped over, but before it could attack, one of the Skystrikers shot it down. Debris rained onto the ground, and then Flint pointed to the side entrance. “Move it. We’ve got a date with some snakes and I want some new boots.”

The group ran to the opening, and Flint was the first to look inside. The hanger was empty. With a wave of his hand, the rest of his forces entered the chamber. “You four, secure this chamber. Lady Jaye, you keep this entrance open no matter what. Falcon, you, Roadblock, and Rookie are with me. Everyone else you remain here for the moment while we scout this out.”

Flint didn’t want to say this to everyone, but he suspected the surviving snakes had already escaped. Going through a corridor, they reached another chamber. This one led to the main entrance. The officer glanced outside to see every Cobra position, or piece of equipment was destroyed. Cover Girl and the other tank drivers were moving to secure the perimeter.

_Yep, Cobra has fled the field as usual._ Flint walked into a series of smaller chambers and noted the tables and chairs. “This must have been the barracks or recreation areas,” Falcon said, following the officer into the chambers.

“Here’s something,” Muskrat said.

Flint hurried out of the room and found the rookie standing on a ledge. “How did you get up there?”

“There is a ladder hidden behind that jutting rock formation.”

Flint walked over and found the ladder wedged in place. He grabbed the rail and walked the crude set of stairs to where Muskrat stood. “This was their command hub.”

“We should let Breaker check these computers and tablets out,” Muskrat said as he picked a tablet up and looked at it.

“Negative,” Flint took the tablet and set it back down. “Standard Cobra procedure is they trash their tech. If something still works, you can bet your grandmother’s dentures it’s a trap.”

“So they just get away?”

Flint gestured to the exit that Cobra had used as their escape. “You can go chase after their dust, but you’ll just be more frustrated than now.”

“But this gets us nowhere,” Muskrat said.

“That was why we tried to watch them for as long as we did. We’ve rushed in with guns blazing and learned nothing too many times only to see Cobra continue their advance with whatever it is they are planning.”

“What are they planning?” Muskrat asked.

“You figure that out, let us know,” Flint said as he climbed down the ladder. “All right, everyone pull out. We got nothing to show for all our efforts.”

“I don’t see how you guys can stand this,” Muskrat said as he followed Flint down the steps.

“Don’t mistake knowing what’s going on with being content with what’s going on. I’d pull out this blasted beard just to know what they’re planning next,” Flint said.

* * *

“We need to get clear! Supreme unit commander just sent word we’re pulling out!” the battlefield officer shouted.

A jet passed overhead and dropped a bomb. It landed, but didn’t explode. The rush of adrenaline from the dud landing had Kelly standing still. The battlefield officer grabbed him and pulled him away. “Move it, soldier!”

Six Vipers piled into the nearby Ferret and took off. The battlefield officer swore and looked at Kelly. “That’s what I get for saving you.”

A scarlet laser struck the jeep, and it exploded. Kelly and the officer recovered and ran for the woods. “Looks like I just saved your life, sir.”

“We need to get to the stash,” the officer said.

“What’s that?” Kelly asked as he ducked underneath a low branch.

“Just like it sounds. Each of the bases has a stash of clothes and basic needs in case of emergency.”

“I’m guessing you know where it is?” With a nod, the officer led Kelly to a secluded area. A small crate was hidden underneath a tarp. Inside were several piles of clothes. The two men changed into civilian dress, and the battlefield officer opened a safe and inside was several bundles of cash. He tossed them into a satchel and then they both left the stash after starting a fire inside it, destroying everything within. They crossed through the woods and made their way to the road.

“If we come across anyone, I’m Weston and your Joe. Understand?”

“You got it, Weston,” Kelly said. 

They walked across the road, then jogged through another stretch of woods. Then they reached a gated community. When they reached the main entrance to the area, the security guard stepped out of the gatehouse and had his hand on his gun. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“Easy, man, we’re lost. Our car broke down and we were hoping to use your phone.”

The security guard removed his hand from his gun. “Sorry. It sounds like a war broke out at Dan Jill’s ranch. With him being killed, I don’t know what to make of it all.” 

“No worries,” the officer said. “If we can use your phone.” The guard nodded, then handed over his phone. The officer called a number. “Hey, this is Weston Venice with the P.P. Company. Our car broke down just outside Dan Jill’s ranch. Me and my assistant are located at,” the officer covered the phone and looked at the guard. “What’s the address for this place?”

“Twenty-five Lakeview drive. You can have someone within the hour, yes that will be great.” After hanging up the phone, the officer gestured to the security camera. “I work for Prospect Processing, and I sell security goods. What cameras do you use?”

“Oh that.” The security guard shrugged. “I’ve no clue. I just work the night shift for the security team while I’m in college.”

“Do you mind if I look at it?” the officer asked. With a shrug, the security guard got out of the way. The battlefield officer leaned over the cameras and went to work. After thirty minutes of talking about different cameras, and each of their features, he tore out the video.

“What are—” Kelly grabbed the gun from the guard’s holster and then struck him with it.

“I take it the security cameras showed too much?” Kelly asked.

“Yeah, the college boy was too busy in his books to notice us, but the cameras caught us coming out of the woods. I’m sure the Joes will investigate the surrounding area within the next few days and they’d have our faces to run. He’s dead, right?”

Kelly checked his pulse. “Yes, busted his head open.” The unit captain grabbed the phone. “Can’t leave this here.”

A black hummer pulled into the driveway. The passenger in civilian dress got out. “Weston?”

“Indeed. We’re ready to move out.”

“What happened at the ranch?”

“It was the freakin’ G.I. Joes. They hit our base hard and we barely got out. Not sure who all made it,” the battlefield officer said as he got in.

“Do you know about the gathering point?” the driver asked.

“No. What is it?”

“There is an abandoned train station in Washington State. You’ve got a week to get there. My unit can give you a vehicle and anything else you might need.”

“A vehicle will be enough. We’ve got cash,” Kelly said. 

{11}

Tomax answered the phone. “Sir, you wanted me to let you know when Xamot had arrived.”

“Thank you. That will be all.” Tomax hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax. Many things could go wrong telling his brother what he had done, but since they were young, they had always been of the same accord. They would be of the same accord with this too, he was sure.

When the elevator door opened, Tomax felt his stomach twist. “Brother, welcome back from your trip. Was it productive?”

“Ten countries have agreed to have a COM embassy and we’ll soon have Crimson Guard cells in each country. Soon, Cobra will have spread almost everywhere and it will all be done legally. I don’t know if I always agree with Cobra Commander’s plans, but they are coming to fruition.”

Xamot sat in his desk. “He has already got his army legalized, now he’ll have bases in countries that wouldn’t directly work with Cobra. Much like a python, he is slowly constricting the world into his grasp and no one is the wiser.”

Just hearing his brother say those words brought dread to Tomax. _Perhaps I shouldn’t speak of my actions._ “That is great news, Brother.”

Tomax felt his brother studying him. “Something is wrong. I can see it by the way you act. You’ve never been a good poker player with me, Tomax. What’s going on?”

 _Maybe I can convince him without telling him everything._ “You mentioned how you don’t always agree with the commander’s plans. Do you fear that one day our usefulness to Cobra will be at an end, or consider what the commander would do to us?”

“We’ve got contingencies in place, Brother. Have you forgotten?”

“I’ve not forgotten, but I fear they may not be enough. I’ve received word from our spies that Cobra Commander had Zartan shot to fake Dan Jill’s death publicly. I fear that should our deaths be in the commander’s plans we wouldn’t be able to enact our own.”

“This news about Zartan is troubling,” Xamot said. “As we’ve discussed before, the commander’s personality is unpredictable and he sees a traitor where there isn’t one. At least as far as we are aware. There could be more information that we aren’t given.”

“That is true… but the only one who has that information is the commander. Everything hinges on the commander. What happens should he die in the next attack or some natural means? Has anyone thought of the future of Cobra?”

Xamot thought for a moment. “The entire Cobra movement would collapse back into the factions that it once was… unless there was another potential leader that would rise up.”

“Yes, and then what happens to the rest of us? All the promises in the world won’t matter then. We need something or someone that can replace him,” Tomax said.

Xamot got up and paced the room. “What or who do you have in mind?”

Tomax decided to reveal a bit. “What if there was someone else that could lead Cobra and we could rely on to not keep us in the dark concerning their plans?”

Xamot stopped pacing. “There would be considerable risk to us if it was discovered by Cobra Commander.”

“Perhaps, but what if this person challenged Cobra Commander’s right to lead and defeated him publicly and assumed the control of Cobra?”

“You have someone in mind. I know you wouldn’t suggest this if there wasn’t someone in mind,” Xamot said.

“I’ve been providing a man thirty thousand dollars from the sub accounts and several of our Flight Pods. This man is named Serpentor, he has already gained the allegiance of Major Bludd and Doctor Mindbender.”

In silence, Xamot began pacing again. “Both are high-ranking officials of Cobra. If I’m not mistaken, Mindbender created the B.A.T.s, the laser weapons, and even helped make Cobra what it is today.”

_Since I have told him everything else I might as well tell him my suspicions._ “I also believe the commander has put things in place to replace the Crimson Guard,” Tomax said.

“What?” The look Xamot gave him proved his brother didn’t know of this development.

“In the beginning of the guard becoming part of Cobra, the commander helped our ranks swell for a time, but that hasn’t been the case for nearly a year. We know he has secret funds going to another account. An account we lost control of as the commander took it over. Millions of dollars have disappeared into this account, and to my knowledge that capital is syphoned out even still. Someone is managing the monies, and it isn’t us unless some of our own guards have turned against us.”

“Either way, the point is well made. I hadn’t considered those things until now.”

Tomax nodded. “I think Cobra Commander has kept us busy so much we don’t think of these facts.”

Xamot started pacing again. “This could go bad if the commander discovers our involvement with this faction.”

“We could inform Cobra Commander that we believe someone within our organization is helping this faction and with his permission we’ll observe them and gather intelligence. We can supply intelligence to Cobra Commander regarding Serpentor and provide funds to Serpentor and when the dust settles, we will be a prime position to support whoever wins.”

Xamot nodded. “As long as we’re careful we can do both, but should we suspect that either group suspects our treachery we must enact our contingency plans.”

“I agree.”

Xamot leaned against his desk. “I would like to find out if this faction that is supporting the commander financially is from our group or another. I wouldn’t have thought any of our members would do such a thing.”

“What if it was some newer guards? What if they became a part of our group, learned our methods and then duplicated them elsewhere?”

“Then that could be any person in the three hundred Crimson Guards that Cobra Commander supplied since we joined together,” Tomax said.

“Then we must figure out a way to cleanse these potential informants from us or should they discover our game they could inform the commander,” Xamot said.

* * *

Flint watched as the last few Joes were offloaded from the transport. Duke walked up to sub officer. “You all right?”

Flint looked at the battlefield officer. “I guess with the mission and then the fight at Dan Jill’s ranch, I didn’t consider just how hard we were hit. To see over half our soldiers gone is a blow to morale no matter how you slice it.”

“Agreed. We’ve been fortunate to have not lost as many soldiers, until now, but we’ll endure.”

Flint nodded. “I want to move to that Uncan Island and blow them to hell.”

“I don’t think anyone would disagree with you, Flint, but we have no proof… legal proof anyway that the two groups are connected. We’ll get them, we just have to do it legally or we’re no better than they are.”

“I understand, but I don’t have to like the situation we find ourselves in. What news from the families that had lived on base?” Flint asked.

“Cobra was more interested in hitting our base rather than hitting the homes. Which was a blessing. Each of the families are being relocated to different bases,” Duke said. “With that being the case, Hawk is considering lifting the no leave to the married soldiers.”

“That’s good. Though I’m surprised Cobra spared them.”

“If I had to bet, it had nothing to do with mercy, but strength of arms. I looked at the battlefield and my estimation from the tank treads and footprints there was between two to five hundred soldiers. They would need to keep their forces together to hammer us hard enough. Splitting their forces in two would have their attacking force too weak and we would have kicked their teeth out and sent them packing.”

“Flint and Duke, do you copy?” Scarlet asked through the com-link.

“Roger that what is it?” Duke asked.

“Just got a notification of an announcement from the vice president. In fifteen minutes there will be a public announcement. Hawk wants the both of you in the command room.”

“This is Flint, we’ll be there in a moment.” The two officers made their way to the command hub where the tech team sat at their respective station. The T.V. was on the station that displayed the podium where the soon to be president would give his speech.

After waiting a few minutes, the man in his late forties stepped up to the podium. “I greet the people with a heavy heart. As we continue to mourn Dan Jill, it has become important for me to inform you of the events that have transpired since his funeral. First, however, I must clear the name of those that were accused of terrorism. Dan Jill was misinformed about her and her companions’ connection to the terrorist group and so I retract his statement. As I said, he was given false information. The names and images are removed from the most wanted boards and websites.

“Now to the other matter. In an unregistered piece of property, a battle between our armed forces and the true terrorist group took place. We believe we’ve defeated the group and have captured their leader. In time, more information will be given out. May God bless you all.” The news came back on.

Flint looked at Hawk. “Has that been confirmed?”

“No, we didn’t capture any survivors, let alone higher ups. Where is he getting this information?” Duke asked as he looked at Hawk.

Hawk picked up the phone. “General Abernathy to General Toms. We didn’t capture anyone. Did the Special Forces say we did? All right. Understood.” The general of the Joes hung up the phone. “From what the other general is saying, the Vice President is trying to calm the people. By telling the populace that we’ve captured the ring leader, it means—”

“That he lied and we can’t expect him to be truthful with us or anyone else,” Duke said.

Hawk looked at the battlefield commander. “I wouldn’t have said it like that… but basically that’s the jest.”

“Terrific. This won’t cause us some problems… not at all,” Beach Head said as he entered the room.

“How was the conference in Mumbai?” Hawk asked.

“A waste of time. The UN can’t get their ducks in a row regarding the international form of the Joes. I even proposed that the Joes lead the different countries. They shot that down real quick. They don’t want to become NATO so they’d prefer to keep soldiers as a last resort. They didn’t want to listen to the truth about Cobra even though they’ve seen the evidence that we’ve got. NATO wasn’t much different.”

“I wonder why that is?” Flint asked.

“Ego pure and simple. Even though we’re the most seasoned group, that’s dealt with Cobra and know how they act, they can’t submit themselves to our lead,” Beach Head said. “So I heard we had some action. Did we accomplish anything other than killing a few snakes and busting up a base?”

“That’s it. Though I think this battle was pretty rough compared to the others,” Heavy Duty said. “These snakes were in a higher league that what we usually come up against. There is another branch of Cobra… like a Special Forces unit.”

“More proof that Cobra is getting more organized since they took over those islands,” Hawk said.

“Wonderful, marvelous even,” Beach Head said as he took a seat. “So what now?”

“The Flagg is heading out in twenty-four hours. If there is anything you Joes need to see to, you best do it now. Same as always, though. If you’ve been identified by Cobra, you don’t leave base.”

Flint stepped over to a nearby desk. “Where to after that?”

Hawk smiled. “We’re heading to an abandoned oil rig. We get to clean it up and set up shop there. It will be our secondary position that we’ll be able to dock the Flagg at when not on a mission.”

“I thought we would be out in international waters to better move against Cobra,” Beach Head said.

“With the assassination of Dan Jill and the battle on his ranch the higher ups want us to stay closer to home.”

“Whoa… hold on a second! Are you telling me the bureaucrats are finally acknowledging Cobra as a threat?” Beach Head acted like he was about to swoon. “I don’t know how to handle this… I need some air!”

“No, you need a shower,” Scarlet said. The group of officers broke into laughter as for once someone had silenced Beach Head.


End file.
